


Life in a New Rhythm

by Starkindler



Series: A New Rhythm [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Minor Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkindler/pseuds/Starkindler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo always knew finding his soulmate meant leaving the Shire. But he never expected to be in a company of Dwarves once he did, and expected he would find his soulmate among them even less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Elizabeth Barrett Browning's "Sonnet 7". This is the first story in what might end up a very long series. *glares at Alien and Babs* The length that this series will likely end up is all their fault.
> 
> There is artwork that someone did for it. I will be linking to it as soon as I post it to my site.

Upon the completion of Arda, all beings blessed by Ilúvatar were gifted with the means to find the perfect soul to match theirs. The Valar saw this as a good thing, and watched with great joy as those who were meant to be came together in love.

 

They grew troubled, however, when on rare occasion, a being of one race found their match in a being of another race, one of them destined to lose their love far too soon, leaving one behind to live their long life in grief and pain, or in some cases, to wither away and die.

 

The Valar implored Manwë to speak of this trouble to Ilúvatar, and so he did. After much discussion, it was decreed that the lifespans of one would adjust to that of their soul mate. For those who lived short lives compared to their mates, their life spans would be extended to match that of their mate. For those who did not meet their mates until later in life, their ability to age would cease until the other caught up. This way, the two, if parted in death, would not be apart for long. There was little, however, they could do should their loved one die in battle.

 

Still, it was an improvement, and the Valar watched over them and rejoiced once again in those who found their loves.


	2. Thirteen Dwarves and a Wizard Walk into a Smial...

Bilbo Baggins, a most respectable Hobbit of the Shire, sat on the bench outside his Hobbit hole one fine spring day, enjoying his pipe and the slight breeze that drifted over The Hill. All around him birds chirped from their spots in the trees, bees buzzed around the flowers, and one could hear the methodical snip of a very young Master Gamgee working in his family's garden just a short walk down the lane. All in all, it was a fine day for doing nothing other than sitting out in the fresh air and blowing smoke rings. His work recopying old tomes for the library could wait until tomorrow.

 

Well, perhaps he was not as respectable as he liked to think he was, at least according to the rest of the Shire, for his soul mate markings were rather different than those of most other Hobbits. This was not unusual among the Took clan, as more than a few had markings that weren't quite natural (again, according to other Hobbits with perfectly respectable _Hobbitish_ markings). Nor were their lifespans the same as other Hobbits, many of them slow growing and long-lived, until one day they went off and were never seen or heard from again. Gone on _adventures_ , the Hobbits of the Shire would say, as if it were a nasty, horrid thing.

 

It was, in fact, quite a shock when Belladonna Took's marking developed at the wee age of three, and it turned out to be quite ordinary and respectable, and held the surname of Baggins. The Bagginses were one of the Shire's most respectable and wealthy families. They owned three large farms that were lived on and run by those they employed, as well as owning the general store in Hobbiton. The Bagginses themselves did not work unless they chose to, and usually that work had to do with something academic. For a Baggins and a Took to be entwined by the grace of the Valar was shocking.

 

Still, they had grown and eventually wed, and Belladonna Took had settled down to become a most respectable woman, and by and large it was forgotten that she was ever a Took.

 

But then, Bilbo had been born. At first, all seemed normal, but at the age of one – a rather surprising age for a Hobbit Marking to form – his Mark developed, and it was most unusual, like those of his ancestors. It developed on his pelvis, and was made of what looked like a bow and arrow, a small crown, and had a most unusual lettering, which neither Belladonna nor Bungo could read. Still, it was not visible unless someone saw the young Bilbo naked, so they kept the information to themselves, though they did not act as though it was something to be ashamed of when Bilbo grew older and asked about his unusual Mark.

 

Still, he knew it wasn't like other Markings, and so when he grew toward adulthood and his aging slowed to a crawl, all of Hobbiton knew that his mate lay outside the boundaries of the Shire. He made no move to leave however, content to stay within Bag End for the time being and help his father with the management of the farms and the store, and to work on transcribing books in the library that were too old for use anymore.

 

And then, at the age of thirty-five, Bungo Baggins died suddenly in an accident, followed by Belladonna six years later, leaving Bag End and their businesses to Bilbo.

 

The grumblings about the businesses being left in the care of someone who likely would disappear one day quickly grated on Bilbo's nerves. By age forty-five, he had sold all of the businesses, putting the money in the bank to gather interest, and kept the position at the library for something to do with his time. Between the money he received for his work and the interest on his considerable account, he was quite comfortable.

 

But always, in the back of his mind, he felt something like an itch, as though he had to move, had to explore, needed to discover the meaning of his Mark. He was aware that staying in the Shire ensured he would not find the One for him. So he went off on walks, exploring all parts of the Shire, to their very borders. He occasionally went to Bree to speak with those there. And he made plans and gathered and studied maps, learning well the location of Rivendell and how to get there exactly, because he felt that if anyone could help him discover the meaning of the letters on his Mark, it would be the Elves. He also spent much time learning survival skills from the Rangers and from books on how to survive in the Wild.

 

So it was that five more years had passed, and Bilbo Baggins found himself sitting outside his Hobbit hole in Hobbiton, smoking his pipe and blowing rings, while considering whether it was time to make his move, to leave Hobbiton and go off on his own adventure to find the Elves. The paperwork was all done to leave Bag End and all its possessions to the young but esteemed Drogo Baggins, of whom Bilbo was quite fond, as well as whatever money he left in the bank.

 

And that's when a wizard came calling at his door.

 

Bilbo watched curiously as the wizard, who inspired a slight niggle of familiarity in the back of his mind, casually made his way up the path and to his very home. Then the wizard stopped and leaned on his walking stick, looking at him from under a set of rather bushy eyebrows. Bilbo stamped down the urge to take grooming shears to them and instead nodded. "Good morning, fine sir! Lovely day, isn't it?"

 

The wizard looked up at the sky and nodded, a small smile spreading on his face. "Yes, yes it is. And how have you been this fine morning?"

 

"Very well. It's an excellent day for blowing smoke rings," Bilbo replied, studying the wizard in his long grey robes and his tall, pointy hat, the point of which drooped back and to the side slightly. In his hands he carried what Bilbo now realized was a staff, and it was nearly as tall as Gandalf himself. "If you have a pipe, you may as well join me. I have some Old Toby here." He reached beside him and lifted a small bag that was filled with pipeweed and handed it to him.

 

"Why thank you, Master Baggins," he said, taking the bag and sitting down next to Bilbo, making himself comfortable as he pulled a pipe out of his robe pocket and filled it quickly.

 

"You know my name?" Bilbo asked, peering up at him curiously. He idly wondered if the wizard could help him, but he was leery of pulling down his breeches for someone who was no more than a stranger. It simply wasn't done! Not even if one was a Took. He conveniently overlooked the fact that he had been making plans to see the Elves and do just that.

 

"Yes, of course. I knew your mother, Belladonna, quite well. I remember you, though I daresay you may not remember who I am. You were quite young the last time I laid eyes on you," the old wizard replied and then he lit his pipe and blew a rather magnificent replica of a ship that drifted across the sky before dissipating.

 

"Magnificent!" Bilbo exclaimed, looking at it in wonder until it was gone. Then he turned to his guest. "If I knew you once, I cannot recall your name."

 

"I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me," he replied, bowing his head slightly.

 

The name immediately brought to mind images of excellent fireworks exploding in the air, and of stories of Elves and Orcs and of battles past. "Rumor has it you were behind the disappearance of many a Took girl and boy, taking them off on adventures, helping them to find their soul mates. They say quite a fuss was kicked up many a time after your visits," Bilbo told him and then he chuckled. "Though I must say I am pleased to meet you, or rather to meet you again. What brings you around these parts after all these years?" He blew another smoke ring and was amused when Gandalf sent a smoke arrow straight through the center.

 

"I am looking for someone to go on an adventure," Gandalf replied, smiling when Bilbo burst out laughing.

 

"Dear me, you are going to have a job finding someone around these parts," he said, grinning up at Gandalf. "Most Hobbits will likely run in sheer terror of seeing you lurking about. Those who don't will do so once you utter those words."

 

"I see you haven't run just yet," Gandalf replied as he puffed on his pipe and looked across the distance, toward The Water.

 

"No, I have not, but if you ask around, you will find I am a most unusual Hobbit." At that, Bilbo gave him a rueful smile. "So, what is this adventure about?"

 

"I think it something best not spoken of in plain view," Gandalf replied, nodding toward an older Hobbit that was not-so-skillfully sneaking up the road, as though he wasn't being nosy about Gandalf's appearance at all.

 

Bilbo chuckled and jerked his head toward the door. "Care for some tea then, or perhaps an early luncheon?"

 

"I think a meal just might do the trick," Gandalf replied and they both stood up. "It has been many a year since I had good, old-fashioned Hobbit fare."

 

"Then allow me to reacquaint you with some of my best recipes," Bilbo replied as he led the way inside. The entire house was filled with the delicious aroma of roasted meat and savory potatoes and other roasted vegetables that were in the oven and if he was correct, just about done. He had put the meat on early that morning, before dawn, so he could go out later in the afternoon and explore some more...it had been his plan to be gone a few days. He led the way into the kitchen and motioned to the table there. "Please, make yourself at home."

 

As Gandalf sat, Bilbo filled the kettle and put it on to boil. "Would you care for some wine? I have a lovely vintage that some cousins sent me from Buckland. Very good year."

 

"That would be most pleasant, thank you," Gandalf said.

 

Bilbo spent the next several minutes rushing about, bringing Gandalf his wine, checking on the roast and vegetables, pulling out breads, cheeses, and other tasty bits, and putting a load of mushrooms he'd sliced up earlier on to sauté.

 

He gave Gandalf a grateful smile as he got up to help him spoon everything into serving dishes, and then they sat down to tuck into their meal. After several minutes of inhaling their food, Bilbo finally asked, "So what is this adventure about?"

 

Gandalf took a sip of his wine and then leaned back a little. "There is a company of Dwarves who are on a quest to reclaim their homeland of Erebor. Many, many years ago, it was taken by a dragon named Smaug. He stole their home and killed many Dwarves before they had a chance to try and truly defend themselves. The goal is to go back and to see if Smaug is still living and to try and take back their home."

 

"Sounds like a most dangerous business," Bilbo said, looking at him shrewdly. "I know you didn't happen upon me by accident. What do you think I can do for a company of Dwarves in this quest?"

 

"They are looking for a...burglar, would be the most apt way of putting it," Gandalf replied. "I remembered how much you liked to pinch things from your cousins when you were quite a little thing. I'm going to guess you still practice the art of irritating your more annoying relations by nicking their whatnots."

 

Bilbo chuckled. "Yes, I do, actually. I spend a great deal of time and find a great deal of entertainment in being bothersome to the Sackville-Bagginses, especially since they've become extremely tiresome after finding out that should I leave or something happen to me, Drogo Baggins gets Bag End and my remaining wealth."

 

"Good work, my boy," Gandalf said, bowing his head slightly. "Petunia always was such a sour little child. Rarely ever a smile on her face, and so rude."

 

"Takes after her father in that respect, from what I've heard," Bilbo commented. "And her mate is a perfect match to her sourness. Even took her name to elevate his own standing in social circles." He sighed. "How long do I have to decide?"

 

"I had hoped the company could come here to meet with you tomorrow evening," Gandalf admitted. "They are on a somewhat tight schedule, considering the length of the journey, and they need to go over the details with you and have you sign the contract."

 

It was quick, Bilbo had to admit to himself, but the more Tookish part of him prodded him, telling him that he'd been thinking about up and leaving for Rivendell anyway, and he'd already been making plans to do so. Going on this journey would get him experience traveling, let him get out there and meet new peoples, and possibly aid him in finding his mate, if he were to survive such an adventure.

 

Bilbo looked up to see Gandalf watching him curiously. "You know if I were to leave, I would not come back again."

 

"No, those who have left the Shire rarely do, but I can tell you that those who left found what they had been looking for, and they were much happier for it."

 

Making up his mind then and there, he nodded. "Very well. I accept. You and the Dwarves are welcome to come by at dark, so as to not stir up too much attention, and I will have plenty of food ready for the lot of you. How many are there?"

 

"There are thirteen in the company, and they are led by Thorin Oakenshield, the would-be King of Erebor. It is his realm which you are going to reclaim."

 

Bilbo let out a low whistle. Royalty, and in his home! His Took relatives would be beside themselves with jealousy and more than a little excitement should they ever hear of it. "I will prepare a meal for fifteen then."

 

"Do prepare a lot. They eat like Hobbits, though fewer meals in a day, and in confidence I tell you that most of them rarely get the chance to eat their fill the way they should, as they had nothing but the clothes on their backs when they were run out of Erebor, and it has not been an easy life for them," Gandalf said somberly, but then his eyes started twinkling. "I have to admit, I am surprised that you are so amenable to this."

 

Shrugging, Bilbo fiddled with his napkin. "I was thinking of leaving anyhow. My Mark...is not one of Hobbits, and I will not find my One here. I thought to go out in the world and perhaps discover the nature of it on my own."

 

"Well, now, you will have some company!" Gandalf said, clapping his hands and smiling widely. "Now that we are settled, I will leave you to pack your things for the quest. I need to go back to the East Road, down the way a bit from Hobbiton and wait for our company. First, with your permission, I would like to put a marking on your door, so they can find it in the dark."

 

"Go ahead," Bilbo said, motioning toward the door as he got up and began to put away the remnants of their meal, which he would eat later on in the evening. "I have no doubt I will find myself busy for the rest of the day with preparations. Good day to you, Gandalf!"

 

"Good day!" Gandalf replied and headed out the door. A few moments later, Bilbo heard a distinct scratching noise on the front of the door, but he paid it no heed as filled the sink to put the dishes on to soak.

 

~*~

 

The rest of the day had been spent making preparations. He'd sent a rush letter to Drogo, inviting him to a late night dinner and the offering of a bed for the night, as he had some things to talk over with him.

 

Then he'd set about cleaning out a single room and began putting those things he wanted to keep stored in it, so he could return for them at a later date: his writing tools, some of his heirlooms he would rather not part with. His better clothes that were not suitable for an adventure such as this, books he could not bear to get rid of. His mother's dishes and silver would go in there as well.

 

Then he'd gone to the bank for the money he wanted to keep for himself plus a little extra, and bought some items for the journey, as well as a stout and strong young pony named Myrtle from the stables. That had earned him a wary look from more than a few Hobbits, but he didn't care.

 

Drogo had come over and they'd had an excellent supper. Then Bilbo had revealed that he was giving Bag End over to him, as well as his bank accounts. Drogo was shocked but extremely grateful. He worried about Bilbo's leaving and said so, but when Bilbo showed him the Marking, he understood and wished him well and hoped that he found his One. Then he'd helped Bilbo with putting the remaining things into the storage area, promising to keep them safe until Bilbo returned for them.

 

It was late when they settled down for a light snack and then headed off to bed.

 

In the morning, Drogo left Bilbo, hugging him tightly and thanking him again before running back toward home, the spare key to Bag End in his pocket and the papers signing everything over to him in his hand so that he could show his parents what he'd been given. Bilbo watched him with fondness. Drogo always was one of his favorite young cousins, and one of the few he would dearly miss.

 

The rest of the day was spent making sure he had everything he needed: good traveling clothes, a thick coat for winter, a light cloak made of material that was much more resistant to rain than most of his clothes, his pipe and pipe weed, his maps he'd bought in Bree, his bedroll and a light but warm blanket, a needle and thread for sewing emergencies, and a small Healer's kit with small jars of healing poultices and salves that wouldn't go bad, packets of herbs, bandages, and a kit for stitches. He even slipped a box with hooks and some fishing line into his pack, just in case.

 

He also prepared stocks of foods to take with, tying them in bundles of thick, rain resistant materials and bags to pack onto his pony. On a whim he also bought thirteen more of the rain cloaks in a far larger size than his own (designed for the rather rotund and taller Hobbits in the Shire). They were lightweight and folded down into small bundles, so he knew they weren't going to take up much space or weight. He didn't want to seem a burden and wished to pull his own weight as much as possible. To that end, he went into the front closet and pulled out his set of hunting bows and arrows, as well as his slingshot and the bags of rocks that went with it. He also pulled out the two hunting knives the Rangers had presented him with.

 

His father had taught him how to use both the bow and arrows and the slingshot. Hunting had been a favorite past-time of his father's, an enjoyment that still didn't manage to mar his respectability as a gentlehobbit. Bilbo hadn't particularly liked to hunt, though he could do it well, and even after his father had passed on, he still kept up with practice of both weapons, because in the back of his mind, he always thought he might need the skills when he finally left the Shire.

 

After a few minutes' thought, he ran out to the marketplace in Hobbiton and headed directly for the stall where hunting equipment was sold and he bought a fresh supply of arrows for his quiver and another bag of stones, as well as the tools needed to create his own arrows. It had been awhile since he'd attempted to create his own, but he remembered the process well.

 

Once he was done with his journey preparations and he was certain everything he wanted to keep was put up, he puttered about the kitchen, cooking up everything in his pantries and coolers that was sure to spoil, roasting meats in the second, larger oven he used for party cooking, and breads and cakes in the smaller one in his kitchen, putting out the dishes and utensils, and adding seats in the dining room to make sure everyone fit. Drogo had already helped him remove the other pieces of furniture the night before so he would have enough room.

 

His nervousness grew as evening drew near, and he found himself with everything done and left simply waiting for them to show up.

 

He jumped when ten minutes later, someone rang the bell. Standing up and wiping his hands on his pants, he hurried to the door and opened it.

 

Standing before him was a Dwarf. He was much taller than Bilbo had expected. He was bald on top of his head, where a series of intricate tattoos were etched into his skin. The hair at the back of his head was long, reaching down to the middle of his back. He wore a green cloak and when Bilbo looked at him expectantly, he bowed and said, "Dwalin at your service."

 

Bilbo bowed. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Please, do come in."

 

Dwalin stomped into the house and took a look around as he took off his cloak, revealing his massive form in better detail. "Gandalf said we'd be eating supper," he said, looking at Bilbo expectantly.

 

"Yes," Bilbo said, leading the way to the dining room. "There are casks of ale in the pantry, as well as wine, and the kettle is on for tea. Please, help yourself." He then proceeded to watch with amusement as Dwalin began to eat in such a way that would do a Hobbit parent proud, and he was glad he had purchased the extra provisions.

 

A few more minutes passed, with Bilbo nibbling on a biscuit filled with a slice of cheese and a piece of ham, when the bell rang again. Hopping off the seat, he heard Dwalin stand as well as he made his way to the door.

 

As he opened it, another Dwarf stood on his doorstep. This one was shorter than Dwalin. He had snow white hair and a long, white beard that split and curled upward at the ends. His eyes twinkled merrily as he smiled and held out his hands. "Balin, at your service," he said, giving Bilbo a sweeping bow.

 

"Bilbo Baggins at yours," Bilbo replied, stepping back to let him in. He watched with amusement as Balin and Dwalin greeted each other with a head butt that made his own head ache before heading off toward the pantries after Balin asked about ale. He followed behind and had accepted a stein of ale that Dwalin had thrust at him when the bell rang once more.

 

"They could have managed to come at once," Bilbo mused to himself, and he drank deeply from his mug as he headed back to the door once again.

 

This time there were two very attractive Dwarves standing at his doorstep, the two of them eying him critically for a moment, though a gleam of mischief shone in their eyes.

 

"Fíli," the one with the long, blond hair and braided mustache said, followed by the name "Kíli" coming from the brunette with the close shaved beard. Or perhaps it was newly growing in, Bilbo didn't know for certain. "At your service," they both said at the same time.

 

"You must be Mr. Boggins," Kíli said, grinning at him after they bowed.

 

"It's Baggins. And please, just call me Bilbo," he said, ushering them both in. He watched as they stalked by and took a look around the front rooms of Bag End.

 

"Be careful with these. I just had them sharpened," Fíli said as he unhooked two long knives and dropped them into Bilbo's waiting hands. And then, much to Bilbo's amusement, he pulled out another knife from underneath his coat, and then took out two smaller ones from his boots.

 

"Nice place you have here," Kíli said as he crossed back into the hallway from the other room.

 

Bilbo gave him another appreciative once-over before smiling. "Thank you. The others are in the dining room if you wish to join them."

 

"Come along, brother," Fíli said, wrapping an arm around Kíli's shoulders and they trudged down the hallway to where Balin and Dwalin could be heard talking loudly.

 

Bilbo had just put Fíli's swords and knives in a safe place when the bell rang once more. He sighed softly, getting tired of having to 'at your service' these Dwarves one by one. But when he opened the door, he had to jump back immediately and bite his lip to hold in his laughter when what seemed to be the rest of the entire company fell into the room, falling directly on top of one another, the ones on bottom grumbling irritably for the ones on top of them to get off.

 

When Gandalf bent down to look inside the door and then at Bilbo, he shrugged and Bilbo just grinned and shook his head, and began helping the Dwarves to their feet.

 

There was a quick introduction but Bilbo could hardly tell which name belonged to whom, so he just sent them all down to the dining room once cloaks and weapons were put away. When they were alone, Bilbo looked up to Gandalf. "Is that everyone, finally?"

 

"I'd have to check, but I do believe that most are probably here," Gandalf replied, placing a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "They're a rowdy bunch, but you will get used to them, and they are good people."

 

Bilbo nodded and they moved toward the dining room to see the Dwarves moving around one another, serving up dishes and passing around ale, wine, and tea for drinking. Bilbo dove into the fray and helped serve everyone before gathering a plate for himself, and soon enough they were sitting around the table and talking merrily.

 

Frowning when he only counted twelve Dwarves, he looked over at Gandalf, who sat next to him. "Aren't we missing one?"

 

"Yes, Thorin hasn't arrived yet," Gandalf murmured.

 

"He is late is all," Dwalin said as he looked up from his plate. "He went to a meeting with our kin, up North. He will be here soon."

 

"I should make him a plate before all the food vanishes," Bilbo said and set out to do just that, slapping Kíli's hand away when he tried to steal from it. "This is for Thorin, when he shows up. You have plenty as it is."

 

"But my uncle likes to share," he said, reaching out to snatch from the plate again, only to get his head thwacked by Dwalin. "Ow!"

 

Bilbo chuckled and was surprised when Dwalin winked at him, but he didn't think anymore of it. He finished gathering food for Thorin and set the plates aside, covering them up and guarding them from Dwarves with sticky fingers.

 

Gandalf was right when he said the Dwarves were a rowdy bunch. They exchanged a particular look when the lot of them guzzled down ale and then had a burping contest. The one Bilbo discovered was called Ori won, hands down, which was quite amusing considering he was a tiny thing, not much bigger than Bilbo himself.

 

Since he'd done all the cooking, he let the Dwarves clean up the mess, wincing but holding his tongue at the way his mother's dishes were manhandled. Still, when all was said and done, the dishes were stacked neatly in the center of the table and the Dwarves were all looking at him with cheeky grins, and they even helped him stack them back in the cabinet in the hallway. He would move them in the morning, after breakfast and before they left.

 

They were just settling down when a loud knock came on the door and Gandalf looked up as the room quieted. "He is here."

 

They all filed out of the dining room and stood in a semi-circle, with Bilbo standing in the middle while Gandalf answered the door.

 

It took much of Bilbo's will not to allow his jaw to drop when an exceptionally handsome Dwarf stepped into his house. Thorin Oakenshield. Kíli had called him uncle, and Bilbo could see that the beauty of this line ran true. Not nearly perfection, though, as Bilbo listened to him speak to Gandalf about losing his way twice trying to find Bag End. It was one of the easiest homes to find in Hobbiton, and it amused him greatly that Thorin lost his way. Then Thorin was focusing all his attention on him, and Bilbo did his best not to fidget.

 

"So you're the Hobbit," Thorin said, stepping closer, his penetrating gaze boring into him. "Tell me, do you have any experience with fighting? Axe or sword? Your weapon of choice?" he asked as he circled him.

 

"Experience with fighting, no," Bilbo replied, refusing to be intimidated, his Took blood getting his hackles up. "As for weaponry, I favor the bow and the slingshot, and am proficient at both. I could take your eye out even while you were running."

 

Thorin smirked at him. "That's surprising, since you look more like a grocer than a burglar," he replied, earning laughs from the rest of his company.

 

Bilbo's eyebrows shot up. "Then I'd have to say your ability to judge a person's merits is as good as your sense of direction."

 

That earned even more laughter and a smile from Thorin. "You are an interesting one," Thorin said, and then he turned to Dwalin and his eyes lit up.

 

Bilbo watched with curiosity as the two greeted each other with a strong hug and then a brief but gentle and clearly loving kiss.

 

"Soul mates," Gandalf murmured in his ear, and Bilbo nodded.

 

They all filed back into the dining room where Thorin sat at the head of the table. Fíli fetched him a stein of ale while Bilbo pulled the dishes from the sideboard and presented them to him, earning him a slight bow and a "thank you" from the head of their company.

 

There they spoke of many things while Thorin ate that Bilbo didn't listen to much, until Gandalf asked for more light and he pulled out a map.

 

With a candle in hand, Bilbo leaned over and read what was written there in the Common Tongue. "The Lonely Mountain."

 

The others began speaking, but Bilbo's eyes were transfixed on the writing to the side of the page. The letters were remarkably familiar and he found his hand straying low on his body, just where his Mark was. So that was the language which was written on his body. His mate was a Dwarf.

 

Well.

 

He pushed those thoughts aside, because the possibility that any one of the other eleven was his mate was slim at best. He thought about asking them, but decided against it for now. He wasn't entirely certain how they would react to taking some other Dwarf's mate out on a potentially deadly adventure, and he couldn't bring himself to stay in the Shire anymore, now that he was determined to leave it.

 

The word "beast" however caught his attention and he looked up and frowned. "Beast?" he asked, having lost his place in their discussion.

 

The handsome one with the funny hat spoke up. Bofur, Bilbo thought his name was. "That would be reference to Smaug the Terrible, chieftest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborn firebreather. Teeth like razors, claws like meathooks," he continued, clearly trying to scare him. "Extremely fond of precious metals."

 

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," he said with exasperation, giving him a look. Bofur just grinned at him and winked as Ori popped up and rather adorably made his bravery known. Then he watched with growing amusement as the Dwarves put Gandalf on the spot about his dragon-killing abilities, and they continued talking over one another until Thorin stood and shouted at them and then gave a rousing speech that Bilbo lost track of a bit, since he spent more time staring at Thorin's comely face than was proper. And then when he was done, Gandalf pulled out a key.

 

"If there's a key, there must be a door," Fíli murmured, and the others nodded in agreement.

 

"These runes," Gandalf said, pointing to the very runes that Bilbo had stared at, "speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

 

"There's another way in," Kíli said, grinning at his brother. One thing Bilbo could say about the brothers was that they had a mastery for stating the obvious. But their enthusiasm was endearing, so it made it adorable rather than annoying.

 

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf sighed. "The answer lies somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-earth who can."

 

At that, Bilbo had a good idea that he was speaking of the Elves. Perhaps he would have a chance to find out about his Mark without having to ask the Dwarves and burden them with the knowledge.

 

Gandalf continued speaking. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

 

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori said, looking at Bilbo.

 

Bilbo looked at Gandalf, understanding why he wanted him on the quest. "I daresay you will, if that is your plan," Bilbo murmured, looking over Thorin's shoulder at the map.

 

"And how fares your burglaring skills?" Gloin asked.

 

"Quite well, thank you," Bilbo replied, glancing up at him. "I've frustrated many a relative with my ability to nick their belongings when they least expect it."

 

Dwalin looked at him with a critical eye. "Are we sure we want to take him? The wild is no place for gentle folk, especially those who are not used to battle."

 

Bilbo looked around as most of them began voicing their opinions at once, either for or against him going, and he simply looked on, glancing at Gandalf every few seconds, watching him grow more and more annoyed before he finally stood up and the room grew dark. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."

 

Then Gandalf calmed once they were quiet. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and can pass unseen by most if they so choose. And Smaug will not know his scent, unlike a Dwarf, so that will be to our advantage. Do not underestimate the bravery and ability of Mr. Baggins. Trust me on this, Thorin. I chose him for the fourteenth of your company for this reason."

 

Thorin looked at Gandalf, searching his eyes. "Very well." He looked over at Balin. "Give him the contract."

 

Balin stood and explained the contract and what it contained. Bilbo took it from his hands and ignored the others as he went over it. He became somewhat annoyed by the long list of things that could possibly happen to him. Did they truly have to list all the possible ways he could die, as if he couldn't figure it out himself? He looked over at the Dwarves and said, "Incineration?" He didn't need that imagery, thank you very much.

 

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye," Bofur said helpfully. "Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

 

Bilbo took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow at him. "You have a twisted sense of humor, do you know that?"

 

Bofur nodded. "Aye, so they've told me," he replied, grinning at him. "It's part of my charm."

 

"I think you need to keep working at it," Bilbo said, walking over to the desk in his den and grabbing a quill and ink. He took them back to the table and let the others watch him sign it, then pass it over for Balin and Thorin to sign it after him. "So, when do we leave?"

 

"First thing in the morning," Thorin murmured. "First light."

 

Bilbo nodded and wandered off to find places for each of his guests. While the guest beds in Bag End would fit Dwarves comfortably enough, he needed to make a place for Gandalf. He created as comfortable a pallet as he could for him in his den, where he could have at least some semblance of privacy. With the help of a few of the other Dwarves, they put Thorin and Dwalin in the guest room with the biggest bed. Dori, Ori, and Nori insisted upon sharing a room, as did Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur, and he left both sets to sort out who slept on a pallet on the floor. Balin, Óin and Glóin chose to make themselves thick pallets on the living room floor, once it was cleared out, and when he went looking, Bilbo found Fíli and Kíli sitting upon his bed, grinning at him cheekily.

 

"We're going to be living in close quarters soon enough, Bilbo," Kíli said cheerily. "Might as well get used to it."

 

Bilbo huffed and shook his head. Really, he did like the two young Dwarves, who seemed so happy and full of life and mischief. "Fine, you can stay in here. Now out! Thorin is calling everyone to sit around the fireplace for a bit before bed."

 

Fíli and Kíli hopped off the bed and dragged Bilbo along with them out the door. Kíli hopped up on the desk while Fíli sat on the window seat, pulling Bilbo close and slinging an arm around his shoulders while they listened to them talk softly. Then slowly they began to sing. The song was haunting, beautiful and moving, and he closed his eyes and let his mind wander, allowing the music to form images in his mind of beautiful things made by hands of Dwarven craftsmen and the less pleasant images of Smaug's destruction of a once beautiful realm.

 

When the song was done, he turned to see the sadness on Fíli's face for a home that was rightfully his but he'd likely never seen because of his youth, and Bilbo's resolve strengthened to help these Dwarves in any way he could. Instead of words, he leaned against Fíli and rested his head against his shoulder, smiling when Fíli laid his head against the top of his own.

 

Not much later, they all headed off to bed, and after getting into his bedclothes, he climbed into the middle and was shortly surrounded by Fíli and Kíli, who each slung an arm around his waist and bid him a good night. It was rather cozy, and he fell asleep almost instantly.

 

~*~

 

Sometime later, he felt a hand gently shaking his leg. Looking up from his rather warm cocoon, he saw Gandalf looking down upon them with amusement. "What time is it?" he whispered as he rubbed his eyes.

 

"About half an hour before dawn. Care to see if we can find something to scrounge for breakfast?"

 

Bilbo nodded and climbed out from underneath the two Dwarves, surprised he managed it without waking them. "The second pantry has enough food for breakfast."

 

"Quick thinking of you, Bilbo. I did not realize you had a second pantry," Gandalf said, as Bilbo grabbed a key and headed off down the hallway.

 

"I have several, actually, as well as a rather nice cellar. After your warning of their appetites, I kept this one locked, just in case," he murmured. When he unlocked the door and opened it, dozens of eggs, sausages, bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms, cheeses, and breads were revealed. "Start taking these to the kitchen and I'll go dress."

 

It was short work to change into his traveling clothes, and soon enough he was back in the kitchen where Gandalf had the stove going and had many pans sizzling. One was heating up sausages while two others were cooking the bacon. In another, oil was heating in the pan while Gandalf cracked eggs into a bowl. Bilbo began slicing up the cheeses, tomatoes, and mushrooms, smiling at Bombur when he came into the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily before washing his hands and helping out.

 

Soon enough, the three of them managed to cook everything Bilbo had set aside and they began taking it to the dining room, where Bofur, Fíli, and Kíli had set out the dishes and silver, and others had poured glasses of clear, cool water.

 

Bilbo found himself amused once again when Fíli and Kíli, upon seeing there were not enough seats for Bilbo to sit as well, shoved their two chairs together and sat him in the middle, and then proceeded to help him fill his plate.

 

Dwalin leaned over and said, rather loudly, "It seems your nephews have adopted our burglar. There's no getting rid of him now."

 

Thorin chuckled and nodded. "Aye, so it would seem. They've always had a tendency to take in strays."

 

Fíli looked at his uncle and grinned. "Does this mean we can keep him?"

 

"I'm not a bloody pet," Bilbo said, looking sternly at Fíli.

 

"Aye, I suppose so," Thorin said, ignoring Bilbo's protest. "He is cute and rather cuddly."

 

"No one is 'keeping me'... Hey!" Bilbo glared at Thorin while everyone around them laughed.

 

"Eat up and then we need to get ready to go," Thorin said, and everyone quickly tucked into their meals.

 

In short order, everything was eaten and cleaned up, and Fíli and Kíli helped him put the dishes and silver into his storage room. With a sigh he locked it and slipped the key onto the chain around his neck, and then went to retrieve his bundles. When he backed out of his closet he was surprised to see several Dwarves there, waiting for him with hands out. Smiling in thanks, he gave them the bundles and told them his pony was grazing on the hill just above the house, and then he grabbed his weapons.

 

Once everyone was out, he took one last look around Bag End, not knowing if he would ever see it again, and then shut and locked the door behind him.


	3. In Which Riding and Matchmaking Are Tiring Work

The first several days of their travel were rather pleasant. The weather was beautiful and the Dwarves were all in good spirits. They had stopped in Bree briefly and after lunch, while the Dwarves had another pint, Bilbo had run out to purchase additional provisions, since they'd had an extra pony for him. He also purchased a rain cloak more in line to Gandalf's size, as well as one that would accommodate Bombur's girth, and stored them away with the others.

 

It was a good thing, too, because the morning of their ninth day of travel saw the clouds building in the sky and darkening swiftly.

 

"Bofur, if you would help me," Bilbo said to the Dwarf who was currently riding beside him.

 

"What can I help you with, Bilbo?" he asked, moving his pony closer.

 

"The side flap of my pack. Can you reach inside and pull out the cloak there? Also, there's a large package here," he said, patting the left side of the bundles on his pony. "I need that one as well."

 

"Aye. Stop for a moment and I'll get them." The two moved their ponies to the side so the others behind them could move past them. Bofur first tossed him the cloak he'd removed from the pack and then went about making short work of the ties while Bilbo slung the cloak around his body and fastened it. "Here you go," Bofur said, handing Bilbo the package and watching curiously as he opened it.

 

Bilbo pulled out the top ones first, the ones for Bombur and Gandalf, and draped them over his lap. Then he pulled out one of the others and handed it to Bofur.

 

"What is this?" Bofur asked as he fingered the light material.

 

"It's a rain cloak. The Men of Bree make them out of some material that is quite helpful in keeping the rain off you for the most part. I wasn't certain if any of you would have them and thought they might be useful," he said, blushing when Bofur looked at him in surprise.

 

"I daresay we don't, Master Baggins," Bofur said, slinging the cloak around his shoulders. It fit him well. "Thank you kindly."

 

Bilbo nodded and smiled shyly at him. "You're most welcome, Bofur. Help me pass out the rest?" he asked, shaking out and handing over half of them to Bofur.

 

"Aye. I'll take care of the lads in the back. You head on up to the front, since I'm guessing those first two are for Gandalf and Bombur?" he said, motioning to the two larger cloaks.

 

Bilbo nodded and kicked his pony into a trot, counting through the number of Dwarves that Bofur had cloaks for before reaching his group. He was thankful that Bifur was in the back half of the company, because he hardly knew if he'd manage to get his point across (he hadn't had a chance to ask about Bifur's condition, and considering there was an ax in his head, he thought it might be a delicate thing to bring up), and he wondered if he could talk Bofur into giving him some basic Dwarvish sign language lessons in order to at least understand what Bifur was saying.

 

He managed to get a cloak to everyone, briefly explaining what they were for, until all that were left were Gandalf, Dwalin, and Thorin, who were riding a little further up, so they hadn't noticed the minor commotion going on behind them. Setting his pony into a little trot, he quickly caught up with them. "Gandalf!"

 

"Yes, Bilbo?" he asked, slowing down, and the others did as well.

 

Bilbo held out the cloak he'd bought for the wizard. "For the rain," he said, looking up at the clouds that were settling over them, dark and ready to pour their offerings down on them in a thick curtain at any moment.

 

"Why, thank you, Bilbo," Gandalf said, taking off his hat and slinging the cloak about his shoulders. "I lost mine some time ago and did not think to pick one up in Bree while we were there."

 

Thorin was staring at Gandalf, a frown on his face, and Gandalf explained, "A woman in Bree created a material – I know not what it is made of – that is both lightweight and will keep one from getting drenched in a downpour. They don't generally trade them outside of their own town and the Shire, though I daresay an occasional traveler will purchase one and be pleasantly surprised when they get caught in the rain and they reach their destination mostly dry."

 

"Remarkable," Thorin said, looking at Gandalf's cloak with a little envy as the first drops began to fall, and then with surprise when Bilbo handed one to him and to Dwalin. He looked behind him and his surprise grew as he saw his entire company clothed in similar garb. Then he bowed his head and smiled. "Thank you, burglar."

 

Bilbo flushed. "You're welcome," he murmured and halted his pony to wait for Bofur to catch up, receiving appreciative nods and claps on the backs from the others as they passed.

 

"Well done, Bilbo," Bofur said as he caught up to him. He had his cloak on and the hood pulled up over his hat. "I was not looking forward to spending the day soaked to the bone." He looked down to see Bilbo's hands holding onto the last cloak. "You have an extra, I see?"

 

Bilbo nodded. "I bought them before I met the company, so I was unaware that it would not fit Bombur. I bought his when I bought Gandalf's in Bree."

 

"Come, let's cover the food packages the pony is holding, give them extra protection," he said.

 

"That's a fine idea," Bilbo replied, and they fell back to the pony that was being led by Dori. Bofur produced pieces of rope and they quickly tied the cloak around the packages as well as they could.

 

The rest of the day they spent together, Bofur telling him about Dwarven culture, and Bilbo telling him about Hobbits. Occasionally another Dwarf would fall in next to them and listen, ask questions, or drop their own bits of information.

 

During the day, Bilbo noticed that Bofur often looked toward Fíli, watching him with what almost looked like longing, but he would quickly look away if Fíli turned, as if he could feel eyes on him. It intrigued Bilbo, and he decided to sit back and watch for a bit, to see if he could figure out what was going on.

 

~*~

 

On an evening a few days later, they halted at a place Gandalf referred to as Weathertop, settling in a large alcove just under the peak of the hill. On top of it, the ruins of a tower or fortress stood, not much of it left to even belie what might have been a remarkable building. Bilbo had gone up and explored a bit with Fíli and Kíli after everything had been unpacked and wood had been gathered for their fire for the night.

 

After night had fallen and supper was over, Bilbo walked over to his pony and slipped her an apple. Then he looked up and out across the land as a far off screech sounded and caught his attention. He turned and wandered back over to the others, looking directly at Fíli and Kíli, who were sitting and talking quietly as they leaned back against the stone wall of the alcove. Most of the others were lying down, resting. "What's making that noise?" he asked and frowned as the cry came again.

 

Fíli and Kíli looked at one another with an expression that meant, Bilbo knew, that they were going to try and scare him. They had shared that tell-tale look more than once already on the journey, and he'd caught on. But still, he let them have their fun and looked at them as innocently and worried as he could muster.

 

"Orcs," Kíli finally said.

 

That seemed to catch Thorin's attention, as he started and sat up a little as Bilbo walked past.

 

"Orcs?" Bilbo said, a little worried. He really didn't want to have to deal with them if at all possible.

 

"Throat cutters," Fíli said between puffs of his pipe. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

 

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep," Kíli continued on. "Quick and quiet. No screams. Just lots of blood."

 

Bilbo wasn't entirely certain he believed them, and was right not to when they looked at one another and chuckled. He thought about saying something smart to the two pranksters, but Thorin got there first.

 

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked, standing up and moving closer. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" he asked them as he walked past Bilbo.

 

Kíli's jovial expression fell. "We didn't mean anything by it."

 

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world," Thorin said as he stalked away and went to stand on the ledge of the overhang they camped on.

 

Balin moved closer and said to Kíli, "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

 

Balin then told them how Thorin's grandfather tried to reclaim Moria, but the Orcs had come first, and Azog the Defiler first killed King Thror and then Thrain went mad, and how Thorin took up the mantle of leader and fought off Azog with just a piece of oak branch and a sword, cutting off his hand, and then led them to defeat their enemy, though with great loss to the Dwarves.

 

When he was done, Bilbo looked at Balin. "What happened to the pale Orc?"

 

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came," Thorin said as he walked back by, still sounding out of sorts, which Bilbo could hardly blame him for. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

 

Bilbo glanced over at Gandalf, who had a funny look on his face, but then he went back to his pipe and Bilbo put it out of his mind as he wedged himself between Fíli and Kíli, and filled his own pipe, offering his own pipeweed to the two, who took it eagerly. He managed to raise their spirits by getting them to tell tales about each other's boyhoods, and throughout, he noticed how Fíli kept watching Bofur, who was chatting quietly with Glóin.

 

After some time, Fíli left to go and relieve himself, and Bilbo took the opportunity to question Kíli. "I've noticed that both Bofur and Fíli keep looking at one another when the other doesn't seem to be watching. Am I missing something?"

 

Kíli sighed and then rolled his eyes as he sat back and puffed on his pipe. "They are soul mates," he whispered, so no one could hear them. "But until now, they hadn't a chance to meet, though they knew about one another years ago, because my uncle informed them. But Fíli at the time had not yet reached his majority, and Bofur had obligations where he was. This quest is the first time they've managed to get away from their duties, though it has been five years since Fíli reached his majority. I, myself, just reached my majority two months ago." Kíli smiled proudly at that.

 

"All right, so they are soul mates," Bilbo said, frowning over at Bofur, and then in the direction Fíli went. "Why aren't they together? I mean, I realize they might want to take a bit of time and get to know one another, but they don't even talk unless necessary."

 

"And this is where it gets exasperating," Kíli said, huffing a little. "Fíli is reluctant to approach him, because Bofur is about forty years his senior, and he's nervous that Bofur will think him still too young."

 

Bilbo frowned. "Why in the world would he think that?"

 

"I love my brother, but since we heard Bofur was in our bloody company, my brother's mind has become a mystery even to me," Kíli said, and they both chuckled for a few moments. "So he's been reluctant to approach him, and with Bofur not approaching him either, he thinks Bofur took one look at him and decided not to bother."

 

Snorting, Bilbo leaned against him and sighed. "Your brother has no cause to be insecure. He's quite handsome, and quite a nice Dwarf when he isn't trying to scare me half out of my wits."

 

Kíli grinned. "We only do it because we like you. I just don't know what to do about him. I've tried talking to Fíli, but he won't listen to me about it. I don't want to anger him."

 

"Hmm," Bilbo murmured. "Let me talk to Bofur, see what he's thinking. I know I've seen him looking at Fíli, rather like he was pining for him. Perhaps the insecurities run both ways."

 

"Thank you," Kíli said, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

Fíli finally made his way back over, only for Thorin to look at the three of them and say, "Dwalin and I are taking the first watch. You three should get some rest."

 

"Yes, uncle," Fíli said, and the three of them made their way to their bedrolls, which were side by side. Bilbo took his middle one, slipping under the light blanket and snuggling onto his side, smiling when the other two curled around him and slung their arms around his waist. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

 

~*~

 

It was mid-afternoon the next day before Bilbo was able to corner Bofur for a conversation. The sky promised a rather nasty storm coming their way, and Gandalf knew where there was a cave big enough to hold all of them and their horses if need be, surrounded by a thick copse of trees that would be good cover for any prying eyes. But to get to it, they'd had to continue riding through lunch, eating only apples and the biscuits with salted pork Bofur and Bombur had thrown together earlier that morning before they'd set out on that day's ride.

 

Bilbo was still nibbling on his apple when there was enough distance between those in front of and in back of them not to be overheard unless they were loud about it. He glanced over at Bofur. "Bofur, can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure thing, laddie. I'll answer if I can," Bofur replied, looking at him curiously.

 

"Well, it's just that I've noticed how you watch Fíli these last few days, and I was wondering if there was something amiss? Did he do something to upset you?" Bilbo asked, watching Bofur's reaction through the corner of his eye.

 

"Nay, he has done nothing," Bofur said, his voice going low. "He is...my mate. Hobbits have soul mates too, do they not?"

 

Nodding, Bilbo looked at him more directly. "Yes, we do. I think it's lovely, that you found yours." Bilbo frowned, as though he was thinking deeply. "But if he's yours, why aren't you together? You talk to each other only if it's necessary."

 

Bofur sighed and looked at Fíli with such longing it made Bilbo's throat hurt. "What do I have to offer the likes of him, laddie? I am but from a family of miners. I'm a toymaker, sometimes a tinker, from a line of simple folk. He's of the line of Durin, and is next in line for the throne of Erebor."

 

This time Bilbo really was frowning at him, not just pretending. "So you don't think you're good enough for him?" He huffed. "Bofur, you're one of the kindest, gentlest, and funniest people I have ever met. And you're quite handsome, if I may say. Any Dwarf...anyone really would be lucky to have you. He's your soul mate. The _Valar_ have deemed that he is your perfect match."

 

"I know, Bilbo. It's just... I had hoped he would come to me, first." Bofur sighed again and slumped a little on his pony.

 

"Did you ever stop to think that perhaps he himself might be feeling a little insecure?" He smiled kindly when Bofur looked surprised. It clearly had never come to mind. "He is young, and you have been avoiding him. Perhaps he thinks you do not wish to be with him."

 

Bofur snorted. "That's ridiculous."

 

"Yes, it is, but quite frankly, you're being ridiculous yourself. Go up there and talk to him!" he whispered loudly. "Pining away at the back of his head isn't going to get you anywhere."

 

"What if he just doesn't want to be with me?" Bofur asked, his voice soft and wavering.

 

"Then at least you'd know, and can go from there. But if you don't try, you may miss your chance. Now, go! And tell Kíli I need to speak with him."

 

Bofur smiled brightly, a flicker of hope in his eye as he quickened his pony's pace. A few minutes later, Kíli was riding next to him, and both were watching as Bofur and Fíli had their first real conversation since the journey started.

 

"What did you say to him?" Kíli asked, watching them with satisfaction in his eyes.

 

Bilbo snorted. "He thought he was too simple a Dwarf for the heir to the throne of Erebor. I simply hinted that Fíli may have his own insecurities that prevent him from taking the first step, and gave him a little nudge."

 

Kíli grinned at him. "Here's to hoping everything goes well. Otherwise, we'll both be in trouble with Fíli, and an angry Fíli is someone to be reckoned with."

 

"I am entirely fond of kind, happy Bofur myself. I am not keen on finding out what he is like when angry, so I share your hopes," Bilbo murmured, smiling to himself when Fíli threw his head back and laughed at something Bofur was telling him.

 

"This just might have worked," Kíli murmured.

 

Bilbo couldn't agree more.

 

~*~

 

They reached the caves nearly three hours later, and part of the company went out to fetch firewood and see if they could find any game, while the others went about feeding the ponies and letting them rest under the trees until the storm grew closer, as well as getting all their gear and packs into the cave.

 

Bombur began putting together a stew, and not long after it was simmering over the fire, the hunting party returned with four geese and shockingly, a wild boar.

 

"A bit much, don't you think, for the time we have?" Thorin asked as Dwalin, Bifur, and Bombur began prepping the meat.

 

"The boar wasn't our idea," Dwalin said with a chuckle. "We scared it and it charged us, and we had no choice, unless you wanted me to come back gored by its tusks. Leaving it injured to suffer until it died would have been cruel. Once it was dead, there was little use leaving it there to rot when we could use it."

 

Thorin sighed, rubbing his forehead. Dwalin was right, and an injury such as the boar could cause would have slowed them far more than cooking a large boar. And he would have been most unhappy if his mate had been injured when he could have prevented it. "Fíli, Kíli, set another fire."

 

"Fíli is...otherwise occupied," Kíli responded, getting up and pulling Bilbo up with him. "Bilbo can help me, won't you, Bilbo?"

 

Thorin watched as the two shared a grin and then Bilbo nodded. "I'd be happy to help."

 

Stopping them both dead with a look, his eyebrows rose and he asked, "And where is Fíli exactly?"

 

Kíli's grin grew wider. "Spending some quality time getting to know his mate a little better."

 

Thorin's shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank Mahal. If I had to witness their pining for much longer, I would have tied the two together and dragged them along behind my pony until they acknowledged one another."

 

The entire company howled with laughter, and Thorin shook his head, sharing an amused look with Dwalin. He was truly happy for Fíli, and for Bofur. He'd always known they'd be an excellent match, in spite of the Marks that bound them together. He was hardly concerned with Fíli producing an heir. His youngest nephew, Fenrir, was mated to a fine young Dwarf maiden and the two would produce an heir or two for the throne once they were old enough.

 

Kíli, however, he worried about. It was not often that a Dwarf had a Mark for someone outside their own race, and the lettering was decidedly Elvish in nature, which worried him. They had not had dealings with the Elves for some time, and the blood between them was bitter. Kíli had fretted over it many times and had taken to keeping the Marking on his arm bandaged so that no one could see it. Part of that was Thorin's own doing, and he truly felt terrible for it. He knew he had to get beyond the anger he had toward the Elves. He could only hope it was not one of Thranduil's people his nephew was mated to. If it were one of Elrond's people, or perhaps one from Lorien, he could take it with much more grace.

 

He watched as Kíli and the Hobbit worked together to build the fire. They chatted cheerfully and for once he didn't regret allowing Gandalf to convince him that he needed a Hobbit burglar. He was still unsure about how well the Hobbit was going to hold up once things began to get tough – it was inevitable they were going to run into trouble at some point – but for now, Master Baggins was keeping his nephew's spirits up, especially with Fíli now concentrating on his mate.

 

Part of him wished that the small, gentle Hobbit was his nephew's mate, rather than some Elf he didn't know if he could trust to care for his nephew the way he deserved. At least he knew Bilbo was kind and seemed to genuinely enjoy Kíli's company.

 

~*~

 

It was over an hour before Fíli and Bofur finally showed themselves again. Kíli nudged Bilbo and he looked up to see Bofur come into camp first. His hat was off and his hair was a mess. His clothes weren't much better, and he had a dazed, stunned look on his face, but there was a light in his eyes that belied the sheer happiness he felt.

 

Fíli came next. His hair was even worse than Bofur's, he was clad only in his basic clothing, his other pieces draped over his arm. His lips were swollen from many kisses, and a large love mark could be seen on his throat. Unlike Bofur, he wasn't in shock in the least, strutting into the company with an extremely satisfied look on his face.

 

Bilbo tried not to laugh as Fíli moved toward him and Kíli, dropped his things next to his pack, and pulled out two combs before flopping down in front of them. "Could you help me with my hair? I'd ask Bofur, but I do believe I may have broken him a little."

 

Kíli and Bilbo, both snickering, took the combs and started removing the leaves, small twigs, and grass from his hair, while Bofur looked to be taking some good-natured ribbing from Bifur and Bombur.

 

"So I take it you found Bofur amenable to your advances?" Kíli asked innocently.

 

"Very much so. He was...quite eager, and I must say I'm a very lucky Dwarf. He has the most talented tongue," Fíli said, sighing happily.

 

"I'd much prefer you keep the details to yourself," Kíli said, his voice a little strangled, as Bilbo leaned his head against Fíli's shoulder, his own shoulders shaking with laughter.

 

By the time the last braid was plaited, Bofur had moved his things over next to Fíli's and was puffing on his pipe and leaning back against the cave wall, watching them work with a fond expression on his face.

 

The company was eating a good meal of vegetable stew, goose, and bread when the storms finally let loose their wrath. The boar was still cooking, but the Dwarves had used Gandalf and Bombur's rain cloaks to make a cover that would keep most of the rain from the meat and the fire. Occasionally one of the Dwarves would run out and turn the pieces so they would cook evenly, but otherwise they stayed in the warm, dry cave, smoking their pipes and taking turns telling stories.

 

When they finally settled down for sleep, using the frequent flashes of lightning to see by now that it was dark, Fíli leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's cheek.

 

"What was that for?" Bilbo asked as he snuggled back against Kíli, who had pulled him close and flung an arm around his waist, his face pressed against the nape of Bilbo's neck.

 

Fíli reached over and tucked strands of his hair behind his hear. "Bofur told me it was you who gave him the courage to speak with me. I don't know how to repay you for what you've given me, given us."

 

Bilbo's face flushed hot and he was glad it was dark. "There's no need. I was glad to help out, but I think you two would have found yourselves together eventually. Besides, we're friends, and I want to see you and Bofur happy."

 

"All the same, we both thank you. Now, sleep, brother. No doubt uncle will make us get up bright and early to set out, should the storm pass through by then," Fíli said, scooting closer to Bilbo and dragging Bofur along with him, for which Bilbo was glad, because the storm had dropped the temperature considerably and it was quite cool in the cave without a fire.

 

Bilbo relaxed, happy everything had worked out for his two friends and content that perhaps he had made a little family of his own already, and then slowly drifted off to sleep in Kíli's embrace, with Fíli pressed against his front, Bofur's hand resting on Bilbo's arm.

 


	4. Unraveling the Mysterious Minds of the Elves is Hardly Worth the Trouble

It was another eight days, an encounter with three bothersome Mountain Trolls, and a game of hide and seek with an Orc pack later that the Dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf found themselves staring at the sight of Imladris.

 

Rivendell. It was one of the few places outside the Shire written of in the books of the Took Family home. The books weren't available to those outside the family, but being of Took blood himself, Bilbo had pored over the books on Elves and Elvish customs and lore with an enthusiasm usually reserved for parties.

 

It was stunning, to say the least. The Last Homely House was enormous, sprawling across the side of the mountain, looking out on the deep valley at its feet. The architecture was ornate and splendid, showcasing the Elves as master craftsmen. The house itself was framed by two large waterfalls, and trees and other vegetation could be seen everywhere.

 

The company crossed a long, somewhat narrow bridge from the Hidden Pass to the front courtyard of the realm. Two guards stood sentry at the stairs that led to the house, but they said nothing nor protested their being there. Bilbo looked around wonderingly, hoping they stayed at least a few days so that he would get to explore.

 

An Elf with long, dark hair came down the stairs and Gandalf greeted him, apparently knowing the Elf that he called Lindir. He asked after someone named Elrond, and then suddenly, they were being surrounded by horses.

 

Bilbo could tell Thorin wanted to say something to the Dwarves, but did nothing. They moved into the center so as to not get run over by the horses. Soon, one of the Elves jumped down and embraced Gandalf, speaking in a tongue Bilbo did not fully understand, as there was only a limited amount of information on the subject in the Took library.

 

Then Elrond turned to look at their company, Thorin in particular. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

 

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin said as he moved forward.

 

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain," Elrond told him.

 

"Really? He made no mention of you," Thorin said, his tone less than pleasant.

 

Bilbo had the urge to kick him for his tone. He didn't think it was wise to try and irritate the Lord of Imladris when one needed his help, but he was a Hobbit. What did he know about these things? He caught Gandalf's eye and rolled his eyes.

 

Then Elrond narrowed his eyes and he rattled something off in his native tongue that made the Dwarves grumble and got Glóin's back up. Bilbo couldn't make out all the words, but the few he remembered from his studies when he was a curious child led him to believe it wasn't unkind...and perhaps had something to do with eating.

 

"What's he saying?" Glóin growled. "Does he offer us insult?!"

 

Bilbo was unsurprised that Glóin of all the Dwarves would take immediate insult. He really was a nice enough fellow, but he was quick to take offense if it wasn't plain and clear that there was none meant, Bilbo had noticed, even with his own brother at times. Kíli had commented once that Glóin was just cranky because he'd left his mate and young son at home.

 

"No, Master Glóin, he's offering you food," Gandalf replied, completely exasperated with the Dwarves, and Bilbo wondered to himself how often Gandalf thought about whacking one Dwarf or another in the head with that stick of his.

 

Bilbo huffed and removed himself from the throng, going to stand beside Gandalf while the others conferred on the offer. He smiled shyly when Elrond looked down at him, studying him curiously.

 

"Very well. We accept," Glóin said, voice still gruff but much more pleased at the same time.

 

With a smirk, Elrond headed up the stairs, Gandalf following close behind, leaving the others to follow.

 

Before dinner, he offered them a place to put their belongings and to wash up, of which Bilbo took full use, taking the opportunity to clean his hands and face thoroughly and change into a new shirt and a vest. Two hours after they arrived, they were led to a large dining hall, where many Elves had gathered for dinner. They themselves were offered seats at Elrond's table. Gandalf sat to Elrond's right, and Thorin his left. Bilbo himself sat between Gandalf and Kíli, while Fíli and Bofur sat across from them.

 

The food, when they were served, was plenty and delicious. Breads, vegetables, fruits, cheeses and meats covered the table, more than enough for thirteen hungry Dwarves and a ravenous Hobbit.

 

Once dinner was over and the company was sipping wine, the conversation moved toward the map.

"Show Lord Elrond the map," Gandalf said, motioning toward Thorin.

 

Thorin reluctantly pulled the map from his tunic and handed it over to Elrond, who took it in hand and looked at it closely.

 

"There are the slightest hints of writing here if one knows where to look and has the sight for it," he said, laying the map in front of him and running his finger over a bare part of it. "I believe they are moon runes. Unfortunately, the moon has already passed. It will be another two and a half weeks before we can discover their meaning." He looked at Thorin and smiled. "You and your company are most welcome to stay here in Imladris until then."

 

Thorin nodded. "That would be acceptable. Thank you, Lord Elrond."

 

"May I ask what interest you have in it?" Elrond asked, looking at Thorin.

 

"It was my grandfather's, and he often liked his riddles," Thorin replied. "I am curious to know all its secrets."

 

"And where are you and your companions headed?" Elrond asked, eying him shrewdly.

 

"We are headed to the Iron Hills," Bilbo piped up before someone else opened their mouths. "I tagged along because I wanted to get out and explore Middle-earth a bit. They were kind enough to let me accompany them."

 

Elrond nodded and smiled at him. "I will have my people make ready rooms for your company. We would also be happy to help you mend any of your clothing that needs it. When you are ready to depart, I will ensure you have the proper supplies for your trek over the Misty Mountains."

 

"Thank you. We have two mated pairs within the company, and some may wish to share rooms," Thorin said.

 

Bilbo felt Kíli squeeze his hand under the table and he nodded minutely. With Fíli being mated now, Kíli would be alone, and Bilbo had a feeling that Kíli had never been without his brother his entire life. It wasn't as if he minded either. After such a long time alone, he liked being part of the company, and he liked that Fíli and Kíli had 'adopted' him, as Dwalin had jested back in Bag End. Until he left his comfortable home in Hobbiton for a journey with thirteen rowdy Dwarves, he hadn't realized just how lonely he'd been.

 

A commotion at the doorway had everyone turning to stare, and Bilbo's mouth dropped when two dark-haired Elves and one golden-haired Elf walked into the room, all of them boisterous and so beautiful it almost hurt to look upon them. The two with dark hair were identical but for their dress. They wore the armor of the Elven warriors, as did the blonde.

 

"Father!" one of them said, and the two strode over to Elrond, who stood to embrace both with a smile upon his face. "Sorry we're late, but we ran into some Orcs on the borders near the mountain passes to the East."

 

"It didn't seem to be any kind of planned attack, just general mischief," the blonde added as he stepped forward to embrace Elrond as well. "We took care of them quickly enough and spent some time to ensure more weren't lurking about."

 

Elrond nodded and then turned to the table. "May I present Lord Glorfindel and my sons, Elrohir and Elladan." To the newly arrived Elves, he motioned to Thorin. "May I present to you Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, and his company. They arrived just today."

 

The three Elves bowed in deference to Thorin. "It is an honor to meet you, Thorin Oakenshield," Glorfindel said. "I have heard many tales of your bravery."

 

Bilbo turned his attention toward the other two and found them studying him with intense curiosity, and Bilbo felt his face flush at the scrutiny.

 

Elrond chuckled and pushed his sons toward the door, along with Glorfindel. "Go. Refresh yourselves and find something to eat. Our guests will be with us for some time. You can make the Hobbit uncomfortable with your questions later."

 

When the three left with only a little protestation, Elrond turned to Bilbo and smiled. "Do not mind them. You are not the first Hobbit to arrive in Imladris, but usually it is because they happen to be mated to one of my people. Unfortunately, the two that reside here regularly went to go and visit those Hobbits who reside in Lothlórien with their own mates. Had they known another of your kind would show up, I'm sure they would have postponed their journey."

 

Bilbo bowed. "Perhaps I can come and visit again, after our journey is complete. It is likely they are relatives of mine, and I would like to meet them."

 

"You are most welcome here any time you wish to visit." He looked to Thorin then. "I will go and make the necessary arrangements at the guest house, and you may occupy as many rooms as you need." With that, Elrond took his leave, while the rest finished their wine and then wandered back to their belongings.

 

"You have Hobbits who have been mates to peoples outside the Shire?" Fíli asked as he, Bofur and Kíli walked with Bilbo awhile later.

 

He nodded. "It's quite unusual among Hobbits in general, but in the Took family, it's not uncommon. A few of my relatives live in Bree, being mated to Men of the town. The Brandybucks are known for having a few of those with non-Hobbit mates themselves." Bilbo grinned at them. "It's considered quite scandalous among the rest of the Hobbits in the Shire, but the wealth of the Took and Brandybuck families make it difficult for them to be too offended."

 

The others chuckled at that and they headed into the room. All four grinned and looked the other way when they saw Dwalin had Thorin pressed up against the wall, the two of them kissing passionately.

 

"I trust Uncle still has all his teeth, Dwalin?" Fíli asked cheekily as he sat down in the chair next to his bag.

 

Dwalin pulled back and looked over his shoulder. "Aye, lad, and I suspect Bofur there will be doing routine checks of your own," he threw back before returning his attention to Thorin.

 

Bilbo shook his head and flopped down next to Kíli, leaning against him as they waited for their rooms to be ready. Elrond's sons seemed interested in him. Perhaps they or that Glorfindel could tell him what his Mark said. Until he was sure that it was Dwarvish, he would keep it to himself.

 

~*~

 

Bilbo noticed that Kíli was quiet after they were given their rooms. Baths had been drawn for them, and they'd taken turns in the luxurious tub, washing themselves clean and slipping on clean clothing. He still hadn't said much when they'd crawled into bed and curled up together.

 

Turning his head to look behind him, he asked, "Kíli, is something the matter?"

 

Kíli shook his head. "No, nothing."

 

Not believing him, Bilbo turned in his arms and looked at him closely. "What is it?"

 

"It's nothing, truly. It's stupid," Kíli said with a sigh. "You'll laugh."

 

"No, I won't," Bilbo promised, poking him in the side lightly with his finger, smiling when he got one in return. "Tell me."

 

"It's just... Watching Thorin and Dwalin, and Fíli and Bofur earlier, I just...realized I've never even been kissed." He sighed again. "My mate is...not a Dwarf. We think it might be an Elf," he murmured. "Before I was old enough to realize what my Mark meant, I didn't cover it up. As a result, most around me knew I was not mated to a Dwarf."

 

"And they chose not to have little trysts with you," Bilbo said, feeling sad for him. Kíli was a kind, playful Dwarf, and an attractive one. Even Bilbo, with his infamous Mark, had had many a lad and lass in his youth, because Hobbits tended to stay away from their Mates until they had come of age. "Then they're just stupid and blind."

 

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Kíli's. "I would like to give you your first kiss, if you're agreeable?"

 

Feeling his nod, Bilbo tilted his head and brushed his lips over Kíli's, keeping it light until Kíli responded, and then he deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue over the Dwarf's lips and then sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

 

Bilbo moaned when Kíli slid his leg over his body and pulled him as close as possible, their mouths never separating as their hands explored over their clothing, both of them content to keep it from going too far. Bilbo already liked the Dwarf far too much for his own good as it was, and clearly, Kíli wasn't his mate.

 

After a long time, or so it seemed to Bilbo, they let themselves drift off to sleep, still wrapped around one another.

 

~*~

 

Elrohir and Elladan were a whirlwind of welcome insanity. They were active in a way that made Hobbit children seem downright sluggish. They were loud, always singing or yelling after one another or someone else. They didn't act at all as their age should have indicated, unless they were doing something required for their station. Then they were as mature and somber as their own father, but even then, the light never left their eyes. But otherwise, they had a playful nature that was refreshing.

 

The only topic which could temper their carefree natures was the mention of Orcs. Only then did they become serious, a fire in their eyes that couldn't be quenched, much like when someone mentioned Orcs around Thorin.

 

Bilbo decided that he never wanted to cross them, and risk having that same look thrown at him.

 

Still, he liked their company. Once they found he could shoot with a bow, they found a bow and arrow set that Elrond had created for them when they were mere Elflings, and took him out to the range to hone his skills. They were duly impressed with his abilities, especially for someone as small as he, and then a few days later, they moved onto swordsmanship, when he showed them the dagger that Gandalf had given him from the troll cave.

 

None of the Dwarves interfered with the lessons, though he was well aware that any time he had one, a Dwarf was inevitably within sight, watching the proceedings like hawks watching prey. It made Bilbo flush with pleasure that they were protective of him, keeping an eye on him even though they were in a place that was perfectly safe.

 

Strangely enough, Kíli never joined him. Where he went or what he did during the day, Bilbo was unsure of, and he didn't ask. Still they had dinner together and spent the evenings in the Halls and spent at least an hour before bed entwined together, kissing.

 

On the eighth day of their time spent in Imladris, Bilbo found himself ensconced in the library, Elrohir and Elladan having gone on patrols for the next couple of days. In there with him was another dark-haired beauty by the name of Erestor. Bilbo discovered that the Elf was none other than Elrond's chief counselor and was once the teacher of Elrond's children when they were very young. The twins had been most reluctant to leave when Erestor promised Bilbo that he would tell him of many embarrassing events in the twins' lives while growing up.

 

Biting his lip, he looked up at Erestor, who was reading a book quietly in the corner. "Um, Erestor?"

 

Erestor looked up from his book, giving him his full attention. "Yes, Master Bilbo?"

 

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo broached the subject he couldn't quite bring up to the twins. "My mate Mark... It has some writing I cannot decipher. I know it's not Elvish... I've seen and even practiced Elvish script when I would go and visit the Tooks as a youngster. They have some books. This... I think it's Dwarvish runes, but I'm not certain."

 

"I can read Dwarvish runes. Some time ago, Dwarves and Elves were much friendlier than they are now, and spent much time together. If you will show me, I will see if I can help," Erestor said, setting the book aside.

 

Bilbo blushed and looked around the public place. "It's on a rather...personal part of my body. Is there somewhere we can go?"

 

Erestor nodded and stood. "My quarters are just down the hallway. No one would disturb us there."

 

"All right," Bilbo said, screwing up all his determination to finally get an answer, no matter how embarrassing revealing his Mark to a High Elf might be.

 

It took only a minute to get to Erestor's quarters, and he closed the door behind them, locking it.

 

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo dropped his suspenders and undid his trousers. He pulled off his shirt to get it out of the way, and then pulled down his trousers low enough so Erestor could get a good view of his marking, which was nestled perilously close to his cock.

 

Erestor stepped forward and knelt down to get a better look, and then he smiled. "You are a very lucky young Hobbit, Master Bilbo. It is indeed Dwarf runes. The letters are K – I – L – I."

 

"Kíli," Bilbo breathed, feeling an inordinate amount of relief and then excitement. "Truly, Lord Erestor?"

 

"Truly, my dear Bilbo," Erestor said, reaching out to touch his arm reassuringly. "I am glad for you. You seem quite taken with young Kíli. I thought you two would make a perfect match. Now, get dressed, and I suggest you go and find your mate, spend some time with him."

 

"I think I will do just that," Bilbo said, hiking up his trousers and small clothes. He slipped back into his shirt and made himself presentable quickly. Then to Erestor's surprise, Bilbo gave him a big hug.

 

"Thank you, Erestor."

 

"You're quite welcome," Erestor replied, smiling softly at him. "Go on, now."

 

~*~

 

It took him some time to find Kíli, and he found him sitting despondently next to Fíli, who was looking at him with a worried expression. As soon as he approached, Bilbo sat down next to Kíli and took his hand. "Are you all right?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine," Kíli said, giving him a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

 

"Can we talk for a minute, in our room?" Bilbo asked him, wanting to get down to what was wrong with him and to show him his Mark, now that he knew it was Kíli's.

 

For a minute he thought Kíli was going to say no, but then he nodded. "I'll be back later, Fíli."

 

"Take your time," Fíli said, smiling in relief when Bilbo winked at him.

 

Kíli and Bilbo walked side by side to the room silently. Once they were inside, Bilbo locked the door behind him and then crossed his arms over his chest, watching Kíli closely. "All right, what's wrong, Kíli? You were fine this morning when you went off to bother Thorin. What changed?"

 

"Your Mark isn't that of another Hobbit, is it?" Kíli asked, turning to look at him.

 

Frowning, because he had no idea what that had to do with Kíli's mood, Bilbo shook his head. "No, it's not."

 

Sighing, Kíli sat down on the bed. "I thought as much. I went looking for you earlier, and I saw you going with Erestor into a private room."

 

Bilbo half-sighed, half-laughed as he understood. "Kíli, Erestor isn't my mate. Nor was there anything untoward going on between us. There was writing on my Mark that I could not read, and so I asked him if he would take a look. It's in a rather private spot, so he took me to his room so that no one could just barge in while my trousers were down. That would have been rather embarrassing if members of our company came looking for me, though it would be more likely an Elf I didn't know would just walk in."

 

"Did he read it?" Kíli asked, looking both relieved and sad at the same time.

 

"Yes. Apparently my intended is a Dwarf," Bilbo said lightly as he unbuttoned his shirt. "If I may say so, he's a beautiful one at that. Imagine my surprise when I discovered it was one of the company." He slid his shirt off his body and undid his trousers. "As I said, he's stunning to behold, and he's also very kind and treats me with great gentleness. He's also very greedy for my kisses."

 

Kíli's mouth dropped open at that and he slid onto the floor as a completely naked Bilbo stepped forward, letting him get a good look at his Mark. "That's...my name. In Dwarvish runes."

 

"Yes, it is. Erestor was quite pleased when he saw it. He thought we made a good match, and was relieved to know we were meant for one another," Bilbo said lightly, watching with satisfaction as Kíli ran his fingers over the runes on his skin, as though he couldn't believe it.

 

"I don't understand. My writing is in Elvish," Kíli said, pulling up his shirt sleeve after removing his coat, and he removed the bandage he always wore around his Mark, showing it to Bilbo.

 

Bilbo looked at the Mark for a good long moment and then burst out laughing, even as he wrapped his arms around Kíli's neck. "That's my name in Elvish. It's how I used to write it when I was a child. It was actually the first writing I learned."

 

Kíli himself laughed in relief, wrapping his arms around Bilbo and hugging him tightly. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you're mine," he murmured into Bilbo's hair. "I thought I was going to lose you to an Elf, of all people."

 

Bilbo moved back and pressed their foreheads together. "Never going to lose me. I'm yours, for as long as we live," Bilbo murmured, and then he pressed his lips to Kíli's. "Now take me to bed, love. I want to explore you all over now that I know you're mine."

 

"Yes," Kíli moaned, stepping back and removing his boots and starting in on his clothing while Bilbo searched the bathroom for the proper oils, just in case, and then turned down the blankets.

 

Bilbo climbed onto the bed and watched through hooded eyes as Kíli fumbled with the final layer of clothing. "For being in Rivendell and relative safety, you still wear far too many layers," he murmured, his voice laced with amusement.

 

"All those layers keep me warm, and they managed to hide my previously inappropriate reactions to you," Kíli retorted. He smiled shyly as he finally shucked off his smallclothes and climbed onto the bed.

 

Bilbo moaned as Kíli settled on the bed, flat on his back, legs spread open in invitation, and he moved until he was settled between them, on his knees, his eyes drinking in his mate. Reaching out with both hands, he slid them up Kíli's slightly hairy thighs. "You're so beautiful," Bilbo murmured. "So handsome and perfect and innocent. It's almost a shame to debauch you so thoroughly."

 

Kíli blushed at his words, but his grin grew wider. "I don't plan on leaving this bed until my 'innocence' is a thing well and truly in the past."

 

Chuckling, Bilbo leaned over and bit at the hard muscle of Kíli's abdomen, sucking and nipping until he left a rather obvious mark that would last for days, while Kíli gasped and threaded his fingers in Bilbo's hair, and made such delicious little noises that it made the Hobbit's cock throb. "I said 'almost a shame'. I have no intention of letting you leave this bed until I've had my way with you."

 

Then Bilbo followed thin line of hair on Kíli's abdomen up to his chest, where the hair, still rather sparse, spread across his torso, pressing open mouth kisses against his skin, his tongue licking everywhere he kissed, tasting his mate's skin. Nuzzling his way over to a nipple, Bilbo gave it an experimental bite and suck, to see how sensitive it was.

 

At the sensation, Kíli cried out and arched his upper half off the bed, and between them, Bilbo felt light splashes of warmth against his skin. He grinned wickedly, delighted that his mate was indeed very sensitive there, so sensitive that it could make him come within moments, it seemed.

 

"Oh, Mahal, how mortifying," Kíli muttered, his face flaming as he grabbed a pillow and tried to smother himself with it.

 

Bilbo chuckled and pulled the pillow away, climbing higher so he could take Kíli's mouth in a long, slow, filthy kiss that had Kíli moaning and clutching at Bilbo's ass as if to pull him closer. "Now, none of that," Bilbo said once their mouths parted. "It's your first time with another person, and you're young. By the time I'm done exploring, you'll be more than ready for another go at it."

 

"I can hardly wait," Kíli replied, moaning again when Bilbo began kissing and biting his way back down his body.

 

~*~

 

Erestor had most courteously sent meals to them throughout the rest of the day, so it wasn't until breakfast the next morning that Bilbo and Kíli came face to face with anyone of the company, and from the looks in all their eyes, they had no doubt what had occurred.

 

So it was of no surprise when Thorin asked to speak with Kíli after breakfast was over. When Kíli glanced over at Bilbo, the Hobbit had just smiled and nodded, and then wandered off with Erestor towards the library.

 

The two wound their way through the halls and came to one of the gardens that was currently empty, and they sat down upon a bench.

 

After a few minutes, just when Kíli was going to start squirming from the silence, Thorin spoke. "You and Master Baggins seem to have become quite close."

 

Kíli pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at the understatement, and nodded. Then he cleared his throat. "Aye, we have. It is understandable considering the circumstances."

 

"You do realize that this could potentially end in misery, do you not? You both have mates out here in the world somewhere, and what if one of you were to find them? Is it worth the heartbreak?" Thorin asked, looking at him with concern. "Do not misunderstand me. I think the Hobbit is a much better match for you than an Elf would be, but I do not wish to see either of you hurt should your mate suddenly appear."

 

Kíli chuckled softly. "Aye, he is worth it, but as he is also my mate, it is nothing either of us have to worry ourselves over," he replied, enjoying the gobsmacked expression on his uncle's face. It was so rare that he was ever able to surprise Thorin.

 

"How in the world? Your Mark is in Elvish script. How is that possible?"

 

"He says that it is his name, how he used to write it when he was a young boy. He learned Elvish script then from his family. He showed me his Mark as well. It is my name in our runes," Kíli told him, smiling softly when Thorin slumped in relief. He knew how much it bothered Thorin that he might have to be kind to an Elf, perhaps even have an Elf who lived with his family.

 

"Why did he not tell us? Surely he knew that it was Dwarvish runes on his skin before he left the Shire," Thorin said, rubbing his face.

 

"He wanted to leave there, and he was afraid that if you knew he was destined to be with a Dwarf, you might not risk taking him. He'd planned on coming to Rivendell before we came to his door, so that he could find out what his Mark said," Kíli replied, leaning against his uncle and resting his head on Thorin's shoulder. "When the Elf he asked told him what it said, he came to me directly."

 

"Which is why we saw neither of you for the rest of the day and evening," Thorin murmured. "He was right. If I had seen it and known he was yours, I would have been reluctant to take him...and you."

 

Kíli lifted his head, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his uncle. "You are not going to do something so foolish as to try and leave us in Rivendell, are you?"

 

Chuckling, Thorin shook his head. "No, I am not. But the rest of the time we are here, I will have Dwalin training him with that letter opener of his, as Balin calls it. He needs to know how to wield it so that he doesn't harm himself at the very least. We do not have the time to teach him all the skills he needs to know."

 

"He has been practicing with the bow and his sword with the Elves," Kíli said. "His form is better now than the nonexistent one he had a few days ago."

 

"Yes, I know. I have watched him. However, Dwalin would be of better help, because of his stature, to teach him how to wield it in a fight. The Elves are far too tall to be effective."

 

Kíli snorted. "Perhaps you should have Dwalin help Ori as well. I know he is a scribe and that is a noble and essential profession, but he truly should be able to handle a sword in a pinch."

 

"He's good at wielding Dwalin's war hammer." Thorin paused. "That sounded far more scandalous than I intended."

 

Kíli laughed loudly. "Yes, I've seen him swinging that thing about. Nearly took Nori's head off when he came too close. But he may not have Dwalin's hammer nearby when he needs it. A sword is easier to carry, and far more common in battle. It's more likely he would end up with one of those in hand than a hammer."

 

"This is true. Very well. This afternoon we will drag Bilbo and Ori out of the library and into the gardens for a little instruction." Thorin smirked at him when he snorted.

 

"I am certain they will appreciate it thoroughly."


	5. Over the Misty Mountains

In the early evening of the day of the moon that was supposed to tell Thorin what he needed to know to get into Erebor, Bilbo was walking around Rivendell when he came across a rather tall man. He had white hair and a beard that had dark gray and black hair that was beginning to streak with white to match his hair. He was tall, dressed all in white, and looked down at Bilbo with a piercing gaze and an expression that made him completely uneasy. It reeked of disapproval, and Bilbo hardly knew why this man would dislike him so.

 

Giving the strange man a small smile, and noting his staff, he backed out of the garden the wizard, he presumed, was standing in and he hurriedly went back to where the Dwarves were housed, slipping into his own room.

 

"Are you all right, Bilbo?" Kíli asked with a frown as he cleaned his sword. "I thought you were going to walk in the garden for a bit."

 

"I was, but I ran into...I think he was a wizard. Reminded me of Gandalf somewhat, but he was... It was as though he knew I was up to something and he did not like it one bit. He scared me."

 

Kíli walked over and wrapped an arm around Bilbo's shoulders, guiding him to the small sofa he'd been sitting on. Then he handed him one of the books Bilbo had borrowed from Elrond's library. "Do not worry over it. We will mention it to Thorin as soon as we see him. I would say we see him now, but he and Dwalin had a particular look in their eyes, and I dare not disturb him when they are in that kind of mood."

 

Bilbo grinned and leaned over to kiss Kíli's cheek, and then he opened to book to where he'd marked his place, trying to put the disturbing wizard out of his mind.

 

~*~

 

It surprised Bilbo that Thorin asked him to accompany them to the meeting with Elrond, but since he asked, Bilbo wasn't going to miss a chance to see something so interesting. Balin also came with Thorin, as well as Gandalf, and they headed out onto a cliff. Water from the falls fell all around it, split into multiple sections by the natural shapes of the rocks. Overall it was a magnificent place.

 

Bilbo stood off to the side, close to Gandalf, while Thorin moved toward a crystal pedestal with Elrond.

 

Elrond smoothed out the map. "I was indeed correct. These were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon. And this document is nearly two hundred years old, I believe. It seems fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield, to bring you here at this time, for the same moon shines upon us tonight."

 

Bilbo moved forward to stand closer, and he watched with the others as the moon runes began glowing.

 

"'Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole'," Elrond read.

 

Frowning, Bilbo looked up at Gandalf. "Durin's Day?"

 

"It is the start of the Dwarves' New Year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf told him.

 

Thorin looked troubled. "This is ill news. Summer is passing, and Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

 

"We still have time. We can still make it and find the entrance. We can find the right spot, and all we have to do is stand there at the right time, and then we'll be able to open the door."

 

Bilbo rolled his eyes and tried not to groan. They weren't supposed to tell Elrond about their plans, and yet, here Thorin and Balin were, talking about returning to the Mountain right in front of him. Sometimes Bilbo despaired for the Dwarves' common sense. He glanced up at Gandalf, and they shared a look of exasperation.

 

"So this is your purpose? To enter the Mountain?" Elrond asked, his voice radiating disapproval.

 

"What of it?" Thorin asked, glaring up at him.

 

"Some would not deem it wise," Elrond replied.

 

"Good thing I am not asking your permission, is it not?" Thorin snapped back as he took back his map.

 

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked the Elf.

 

Elrond looked at him. "You are not the only Guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth," Elrond said, and walked away.

 

Gandalf frowned. "I wonder what he means."

 

"It could be that odd wizard I saw earlier, perhaps?" Bilbo piped up.

 

Gandalf turned and looked at him sharply. "What wizard?"

 

"I went for a walk a few hours ago and wandered into a garden. There was a man I thought was a wizard. He certainly seemed wizardly. He was tall, as tall as you or perhaps taller, dressed all in white, had a black staff, and long white hair, and a salt and pepper sort of long beard. Glared at me when he saw me," Bilbo said with a frown. "You know who it is?"

 

"It sounds like Saruman," Gandalf murmured and sighed heavily. "He will not approve this, and will force you to turn back." He turned to Thorin. "You and the others must make ready and leave immediately."

 

Gandalf turned his attention back to Bilbo. "You remember the secret way I showed you to get out of Rivendell, in case of an emergency?"

 

Bilbo nodded. "Of course."

 

"Use it. No one will be watching it. I will seek you in the Mountains. Bilbo, take Fíli and Kíli with you to the kitchens and gather food to add to what I know you've already been sneaking. They know you three well enough to not blink an eye to you going there. Then make haste through the passageways."

 

Bilbo nodded and the three made their way back to their areas at a quick pace, but not so quick as to garner attention. Bilbo gathered Fíli and Kíli, and Bofur as well, since he would not be left behind, while Thorin went to speak with the others and get everything ready.

 

The trip to the kitchens was easier than they'd thought it would be. No Elves were in sight, as everything had been put away and cleaned after the evening meal.

 

They gathered the four big trays the Elves had begun leaving out for them, just in case, having realized that Dwarves and Hobbits eat much more than them. They were covered with large domes, making it easy for them to cram in as much non-perishable foods as they possibly could, while pocketing things like apples and potatoes at every opportunity.

 

Bilbo couldn't help but laugh when he saw the state of Kíli's shirt after he slipped at least two dozen potatoes into it, and then wrapped his coat around himself. "You look like you're pregnant," he said as he slipped a few more apples into his pockets.

 

Gandalf had been right when he said they'd been sneaking food. Thorin hadn't trusted Elrond to keep his word, and had ordered them to take what they could to put aside, that would keep until they could leave. The Elves had also let Bilbo, who loved to cook, have free reign, so he'd made many of the traveling breads he knew would be light in their packs and would keep for weeks, an old secret recipe passed down through the Took lines. He'd also made much of the travel mix, another recipe of the Tooks that contained many kinds of nuts and dried berries, as well as sweet chocolate pieces. He had a tough time of it keeping Fíli and Kíli out of it.

 

Kíli chuckled and rubbed the mound in the front of his shirt. "I do not know that I could handle a pregnancy. I think it would drive me insane." He sighed wistfully. "I do wish I could have one of my own, though, but it is not to be."

 

Bilbo winced a bit at that. He still had not brought up certain things with Kíli, and right now was hardly the time to get into that discussion. Instead he patted Kíli's hand and then placed the lid onto his tray, which held the lightest items. "We can talk about children at a much later time. We must go," Bilbo murmured, sliding his tray off the chair he'd sat it on – if he'd put it on the table, he'd have never reached it – and motioned for the others to follow him.

 

The few Elves they saw on their way back to their rooms thought nothing of their burdens, simply looked at them with amusement. They slipped inside his and Kíli's room, and found all the Dwarves there.

 

"We gathered your packs," Thorin said to Fíli and Bofur. They'd all, knowing they'd be leaving by early tomorrow morning, had already packed everything away.

 

Bilbo nodded and pulled out the sacks of food he'd hidden around the room, and he, Fíli, and Kíli began dividing out the food so everyone had an equal share. His travel mix was well received, as was the travel bread, and soon enough, they were ready.

 

"Here, let me help you," Kíli said as he held out Bilbo's pack.

 

"Thank you, love," Bilbo replied, situating it properly, and then he nodded at Thorin. "Everyone be silent. The pathway we need to take is in the garden to the right of our building. No Elves should be around this area or in the garden, but we don't want to make a lot of noise. They have good hearing, and I don't know that they won't stop us. That wizard, from what Gandalf said, will be none too pleased if he discovers we're leaving."

 

The others nodded and murmured amongst themselves, and with a deep breath, Bilbo opened his door and peeked outside. His sharp eyes and ears saw nor heard anyone, and he motioned for them to follow. Though they were mostly in the open, they were in the guest area, and the Elves tended to stay away.

 

They made it to the garden without issue, and Bilbo quickly led them to the pathway on the far side, brushing aside the long, thick ivy to reveal a tunnel in the rock face, and he motioned for the others to follow as he slipped inside.

 

Soon enough they were outside Rivendell and on the pathway leading into the Mountains.

 

"Good job, Bilbo," Dwalin said, clapping him on the back.

 

Bilbo smiled at him and as they walked away, he turned to look back at the beauty of the valley.

 

Thorin stopped by him and looked back as well. "It is a beautiful sight, even if it is Elvish in nature, but we cannot linger. Come, Bilbo. We must go."

 

Nodding, Bilbo found Kíli waiting for him and he began walking, taking Kíli's hand briefly before they strode forward single-file on the pathway.

 

~*~

 

Three days passed and still no sign of Gandalf. They pressed on, not wanting to risk anyone not their wizard catching up with them, though a few did protest and grumble at the pace.

 

Bilbo himself found it tiring, all the climbing and picking their way around rocks and debris. Even his feet were beginning to ache from all the sharp rocks, though none had managed to break through his thick soles. Still, deep inside he could feel the bruising, but he kept his mouth shut, as Thorin's temper was already on a short leash because of Gandalf's absence.

 

The fourth day dawned with clouds hanging over them, dark and ominous. Still they trudged on.

 

It was well after noon when the rain that had been threatening all day began to fall, light at first, but then heavier and heavier, the clouds growing ever thicker and bringing on the darkness of night far quicker than it should have. Lightning began to flash all around them and the thunder rumbled loud enough to shake the rock beneath their feet. The winds blew around them, throwing them off balance on occasion, but thankfully mostly pressing them toward the rock and not out into the blackness below.

 

The path was too narrow for Bilbo's comfort, and he found himself miserable. Those around him looked like they fared no better, and he hoped Dwalin and Thorin would find a place to camp soon, before they lost one of them – likely Bilbo himself – to the abyss to their right.

 

And then they came. Enormous creatures, seemingly as big as the Mountains themselves.

 

"Look!" Balin yelled, pointing out two large creatures, similar to their own forms, having two legs and two arms. They were made of the very stone they walked upon. They fought amongst themselves, uncaring for the small peoples they nearly killed with the stone they threw at one another, knocking bits and pieces off the rock faces over their heads, raining pieces big enough to crush and kill them over their heads.

 

It was only luck that they didn't get killed as they watched the battle with horror.

 

"Well, bless me, the legends are true," Bofur said, staring up at them. "Giants. Stone giants!"

 

And then the rock around them began to move, and it was with wide eyes that Bilbo watched himself and Fíli drift away from Kíli, who was just on the other side of the crevice that developed. Bilbo could only stand frozen in fear, as he and the others were pulled away from their companions, standing upon the knee of a third stone giant. They swayed and swerved, trying to hang on as it began battling the others, and the next thing he knew, he was dangling from the side of a bloody mountain.

 

Just when his hand gave out, and he barely caught himself with his other on a piece of rock, Thorin jumped down and helped him up, nearly falling himself in the process.

 

"I thought we lost you," Dwalin said as they were firmly back on the path once more.

 

"He's been lost since he left home," Thorin snapped, glaring at Bilbo. "He should have never come."

 

Bilbo flinched at the harsh words and looked away as Thorin pulled Dwalin away to look for shelter.

 

"Pay him no mind, Bilbo," Kíli said, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. "He is only worried, and he has a difficult time showing it. He often yells at me when I scare him like you just did. He did not mean it."

 

Bilbo turned to him and rested his head against Kíli's chest. "I am only glad we all made it through that alive. I will not take Thorin's words to heart, do not worry."

 

Kíli kissed his forehead and then buried his face in Bilbo's neck. "I thought I had lost you and Fíli both," he said, his voice trembling. "Do not do that to me again."

 

"I'll try my best," Bilbo said, pulling away only when Dwalin came back and said they had found shelter.

 

With a sigh, Bilbo followed, with Kíli right behind him, holding onto his jacket for dear life.

 

~*~

 

Óin had just finished tending to the cut on Bilbo's hand when Thorin motioned him over. Fíli and Kíli were checking each other over for injuries and doing what Bilbo could only call cuddling. He could understand it after the time they'd just had, and Bofur, who was on watch, was gazing upon them with amusement.

 

With a soft sigh, Bilbo wandered over to sit next to Thorin, allowing him to look over the bruise blooming on Bilbo's cheek when he reached out for him.

 

After a few moments, Thorin sighed softly. "I am sorry for my harsh words earlier. It was fear speaking. I was afraid for you, and for Kíli should anything have happened to you. It was hardly your fault Stone Giants exist and decided tonight was the night to be active. I did not mean what I said."

 

Bilbo nodded. "Thank you. That was scary. For a moment I thought we were all going to die. Who would have thought the stories were true?"

 

"Certainly not I," Thorin said with a low chuckle. "We would have been much more careful and found at least shelter from the storm had I known they enjoy wreaking havoc during them. I know that at one time the Library of Erebor had books that dealt with creatures such as these. Talking trees too. I wonder if the Library still stands untouched."

 

"Was it a big library?" Bilbo asked curiously.

 

Thorin nodded. "Yes, the biggest in Middle-Earth. Many races sent copies of their works there, because it was such a safe place, and the Library is housed deep within the Mountain, in an ideal area for their protection from the elements and light. It was situated down a rather narrow and small hallway, big enough for Dwarves and even Elves, but not for a dragon such as Smaug, even though he was fairly small for a dragon then."

 

Bilbo's eyebrows shot up. "You mean it could be bigger now?"

 

"If he is still alive, possibly. It will also depend on how much he's eaten. He won't have gone far from the Mountain to feed," Thorin mused, eyes drifting downward. Then he frowned. "Why are you glowing blue?"

 

Bilbo's eyes grew wide as he jumped up and pulled his sword out of its holster slightly. "Orcs!" he hissed, head whipping this way and that.

 

"Get up, all of you!" Thorin roared as the floor began to crack around them.

 

It was too late. The floor suddenly gave way, and they were all falling, sliding down a narrow chute for what seemed like forever until they all fell into a large, basket-like contraption.

 

Luckily for Bilbo, he somehow managed to fall toward the outer edge, and so wasn't squished by the Dwarves. They hadn't even caught a breath before they heard the screeching of their captors. They were Goblins, not Orcs, though it did not much matter. There were far too many of them and no way to fight their way out of it, at least not at that point.

 

The Dwarves and Bilbo were dragged out, but in the ruckus and the jostling and arguing, Bilbo found himself free of Goblin hands and he slowly sank to the ground, making himself small. He saw that Nori saw what he was doing, but there was no way to communicate that he would try and help. He instead waited until the Goblins had dragged the Dwarves off before he thought about sneaking around, intending to follow them. He saw that next to him, a few things from his own bag had dropped, as well as a silvery comb from one of the Dwarves. He pocketed everything and stood, tiptoeing his way forward.

 

He only got so far as the bridge when an angry scream sounded from his left, and Bilbo barely managed to draw his little sword before the Goblin slammed into him and they went tumbling down the ravine, into the depths of the Misty Mountains.

 

~*~

 

Bilbo hissed in pain as soon as he woke up from his fall. Upon opening his eyes, he noted his fall had been broken by a dense patch of rather large mushrooms. Thanking Yavanna for the save, he attempted to get up but was stilled by the rattling sound of labored breathing.

 

Unable to see well, Bilbo inched his way forward until he could see through the mushroom stalks, and he discovered the Goblin who was responsible for their current predicament. He wasn't quite certain what he should do now, as he had no idea where he was. The Goblin, he was sure, would not give him any difficulties, as it didn't seem to be able to move well. Bilbo could just stroll right by and try to get himself out of the mountains.

 

Suddenly, a weird noise caught his attention and Bilbo peered back out toward the Goblin, his eyes growing wide as a weird looking creature came wandering over. It spoke to itself in the Common Tongue, babbling something about some precious thing, and slowly started dragging the Goblin away from the area.

 

Bilbo shuddered at the weirdness of the creature, and for once, he had no interest in sating his curiosity. As soon as the creature was gone, Bilbo slipped out of the mushrooms, his small sword in hand. It still glowed blue, and he noticed the light caught on something on the ground, the bright flash making him flinch a bit.

 

Reaching down, he picked up a gold ring. It was small and plain, nothing extraordinary at all. Shrugging, he slipped it into his pocket.

 

Entirely certain he did not want to run into the creature he just saw, Bilbo began walking the opposite direction. It was dark, only the light glow of the sword for light, but all too soon that dimmed to nothing. Still, he did not worry about it too much, remembering everything Bofur had taught him about getting around underground.

 

As he moved forward, minding the drafts and the scent of the air, following that which was fresher, after an hour or two – he really wasn't certain how long had passed and it could have been far longer – he found himself in tunnels that had a little more light, from the natural glow of some thing or other. It looked like some sort of weird algae, but he wasn't getting close enough to the stuff to inspect it.

 

As he walked, his thoughts were always at least half on Kíli and all of his friends. He hoped that they weren't being tortured with any of the horrible things that flashed through his mind. Perhaps luck was with them and they managed to escape from their captors. He ignored the little voice that asked him just how they could manage that considering the number of Goblins they'd encountered where they had been captured in the first place, and taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he strode forward.

 

Light steadily grew once again, an hour or so later, and the air grew fresher, for which he was thankful, because he was exhausted and his entire body hurt. His head was pounding, and he truly needed some rest if he was going to find his Mate and the rest of the company.

 

Soon enough, he found himself in a long, narrow tunnel, light much brighter in the distance. He moved forward cautiously, not knowing what he would find at the end of it.

 

He was still far away when he saw people begin to dash by, and it was with shock he realized it was his company. By the time the shock wore off, they had all passed, and Bilbo began to run forward, to catch up, only to come to a skidding halt when a Goblin stopped at the tunnel entrance, screeching in the direction the others went.

 

Bilbo must have given something away, or the thing had a good sense of smell, because it turned and screeched at him, rushing toward him.

 

Bilbo turned and fled, running back the direction he came, his hand slipping into his pocket when he felt the weight in it go very heavy. The ring slipped onto the end of his finger and he pulled his hand out, reflexively sliding it onto his finger to keep it from dropping off.

 

Then he tripped. Though there was more light, it was still dark enough that he didn't see the rock, and he wasn't nearly as cautious as he was when he came from this direction the first time. He fell with a grunt as he hit the ground, wincing as a rock jammed into his stomach.

 

He did manage to turn himself and get his sword in hand before the Goblin came tearing through, but to his surprise, the thing passed him right by.

 

The Goblin should have seen him. His sword was glowing brightly enough to light up the room, but the thing didn't see him. The light that was filtering out from his sword did seem to give the creature pause, because it looked around with confusion. The moment its eyes landed on Bilbo he thought he was done for, but it seemed to look right through him.

 

Thinking about it logically, the only difference between when it started chasing him and now was that Bilbo was wearing the ring he'd found. He'd heard about such things, being well-read and interested in histories outside of the Shire. He'd heard of magic rings that had different properties, and the only thing he could think of was that this one, however it came to be down in the dank caves of the Misty Mountains, was one that made the wearer invisible.

 

His confidence building, Bilbo adjusted slowly, so slowly that he made no noise, until he was in a better position to attack should he need to.

 

Fortunately for him, the Goblin decided to continue on down the tunnels toward that weird creature, and once he was certain the thing was gone, Bilbo fled back down toward the light. He didn't remove the ring, in case others were around, but to his relief, the Goblins that were nearby were far down the main tunnel, away from the daylight.

 

Bilbo ran as fast as he could, out the entryway and down the hills, skin warmed by the fading light of the sun, and it wasn't long before he heard the shouts of his name from his companions. He veered in that direction and as soon as he was close, he tugged the ring off his finger and slipped it into his pocket. "I'm here!" he called out, jogging down the remaining distance and finding himself caught up in Kíli's arms a short time later.

 

"I thought we'd lost you," Kíli murmured as he buried his face in Bilbo's neck. "I was so scared."

 

"What happened?" Thorin asked as the others gathered around.

 

"After they started taking you away, I managed to go undetected, but then a Goblin came out of nowhere when I started following behind you," Bilbo said, enduring Bofur, Fíli and Kíli's examination of him as he explained. "Knocked us both off the side and down into the ravine. I managed to land on a patch of huge mushrooms and it broke my fall. The Goblin wasn't so lucky. It was very injured, and this weird looking creature dragged it away. I went the other direction and used the information Bofur told me about moving around underground to find my way to the tunnel that led out. And here I am."

 

He wasn't sure why he didn't mention the ring, just that it didn't seem the right moment. It would take awhile to explain for one thing, and he didn't think they had much time to sit about for discussions and demonstrations. But he resolved to tell Kíli at least about it once they could spare an hour or so for talking.

 

This was not that time, he was right about that, as piercing howls broke the silence around them. Bilbo looked at Kíli in panic as the others muttered around them, and when Gandalf yelled at them to run, he took off along with the rest of them.

 

He did not remember much about those first several minutes, other than sheer terror, the feel of sharp rock and wood at his feet. And then there was the foul, hot breath of a Warg blowing in his face as the bloody thing ran itself onto his sword, right through the head, and that moment brought everything back into sharp focus.

 

"Into the trees!" Gandalf yelled, and Bilbo realized they were at the edge of a cliff, and the trees were the only place they could go.

 

It took him a few precious moments to pull the sword out of the Warg's head, and then he saw that he was alone on the ground. Running, he leaped up and caught the branch of the nearest tree, looking at Dori gratefully as he helped him haul himself up.

 

He climbed higher, resting on a branch next to Fíli. Kíli was in a branch close by. Their trees were surrounded by Wargs, jumping and snapping at the tree branches. Then a white Warg strode up, with a pale Orc on its back.

 

"Azog," Thorin whispered. "It cannot be."

 

Bilbo's stomach fell. So this was the one Balin had been talking about. He had seen the fear between Balin and Gandalf, that Thorin was wrong about him being dead.

 

Azog spoke in a language Bilbo couldn't understand, but he really did not need to as the Wargs attacked the trees, knocking them down into the ones beside them, until the entire company was in one lone tree. Azog laughed at them, the very sound of it deep and evil, making Bilbo shudder.

 

Gandalf, in an attempt to stop the Wargs attacking the tree, began throwing fire-ridden pine cones toward them. When one dropped into Fíli's hand, Bilbo grabbed his own pine cones and began catching them on fire with the one Fíli had, and he aimed for the Wargs, feeling smug when one hit one of those dreadful beasts right between the eyes.

 

Just when Bilbo through they might have a chance, the tree began to fall, catching at the roots at the last moment. Nearly all of them were caught off guard and nearly fell from the tree, Bilbo included. He was attempting to get himself atop the branch he was on when Thorin suddenly stood, glaring at Azog.

 

He watched in shock as Thorin began running toward him, sword drawn. What he was thinking, Bilbo did not know, because there was no way Thorin would be able to take on Azog and the enormous Warg he rode atop of.

 

Bilbo was right, and he flinched as the Warg knocked Thorin down, winding him. As soon as he was up, Azog was upon him again, knocking Thorin in the face with his mace. Then that blasted Warg picked Thorin up with its mouth and began biting down, causing Thorin to release a scream that had Bilbo's blood boiling. He could hear Dwalin scream Thorin's name and nearly fall off the tree as he tried to get to him as he himself stood up.

 

When Thorin was thrown after cutting the white Warg in the face, Bilbo drew his sword and began to run, picking his way around the fire until he reached the Orc Azog sent after Thorin, tackling him to the ground and stabbing him repeatedly until he did not move.

 

Then he stood in front of Thorin, between his still form and Azog, and held his sword as Dwalin and Thorin taught him, waiting for him to make a move, daring him to. He might die, they all might die, but he was not going to allow the monster before him to hurt Thorin anymore if there was anything he could do about it.

 

Azog spoke again, and three Wargs with Orcs atop them strode forward, but before they could get to Bilbo, the Dwarves, Kíli, Fíli, and Dwalin among them, ran to their rescue, swords drawn and yelling.

 

Bilbo fended off the Wargs as well as he could, until Azog's white Warg threw him out of the way. For a moment, as he looked into Azog's eyes, he thought he was dead, but a loud screech from above had everyone, Orcs included, looking up. The Eagles – where they came from or how they knew, Bilbo had no idea – descended, grabbing Wargs and Orcs and bashing them together, others throwing them off the cliff as soon as they picked them up.

 

One of the enormous birds half-landed and scooped Thorin up, sword and all, though the shield Thorin was so well-known for dropped from his slack hand as he was lifted off the ground. Bilbo managed to pick it up just as an Eagle scooped him up and tossed him over the side. He yelled loudly as he dropped onto the back of another Eagle and held on tightly, his rather sore body curled around the shield so that he would not drop it.

 

As they flew, he managed to look around. He heard Fíli scream out Thorin's name and Bilbo looked to his right, where the Eagle that held Thorin flew. The Dwarf was unconscious, and Bilbo could only hope he was still alive. A quick glance showed that Kíli was with his brother atop the same Eagle, and seemed to be well, which was a relief.

 

They traveled for some time, and dawn had broken by the time they were set upon the top of a rather large rock, which towered over the surrounding forest. Far below, the sounds of the river which flowed around the section of earth they'd been delivered to reached their ears. Thorin was set down first, then he and Gandalf. Bilbo strode forward as Gandalf ran his hands over Thorin's face and body, muttering under his breath.

 

Thorin gasped and started moving, and Bilbo released the breath he'd been holding.

 

"Where is the Hobbit?" Thorin asked.

 

"Bilbo is here. He's quite safe," Gandalf assured him as he stepped back and allowed Dwalin to help him off.

 

He shrugged off his Mate and stared hard at Bilbo. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

 

Bilbo frowned at him. "Were you? Azog was on top of a bloody Warg! Did you think you were going to be able to defeat him like that, what with you having been awake for days, without food, and having run for your life from a bunch of Goblins, and likely having fought your way out? What were _you_ thinking?"

 

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself," Dwalin said dryly.

 

"I was doing what I could to try and keep everyone alive," Thorin said, striding forward.

 

"So was I," Bilbo said, hands on his hips, looking up and glaring at Thorin as he stopped in front of him. Then he squeaked as Thorin pulled him into a tight hug, and after a moment he hugged him back.

 

"Thank you," Thorin murmured into his neck.

 

When he pulled back, Bilbo smiled up at him. "You're welcome." Then he reached down to grab the shield he'd snagged. "I believe this is yours."

 

Thorin smiled down at him as he took the shield, and then he looked up, his entire body stilling as longing seeped into his eyes. He pulled away from Bilbo and walked around him.

 

Bilbo himself turned and stared in surprise as he saw a lone mountain off in the vast distance. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked as he moved forward with the others.

 

"The Lonely Mountain. There lies Erebor," Gandalf said as they stopped next to Thorin. "The greatest Dwarf-kingdom left in Middle-Earth."

 

"Our home," Thorin said. He had an expression of such pride upon his face that Bilbo sincerely hoped they'd be able to reclaim the Mountain for him, for all of them who had lost their home so long ago.

 

"A raven," Óin said behind them. "The birds are returning to the Mountain."

 

"That, my dear Óin, is a thrush," Gandalf said, and they watched as the bird fluttered by them and flew off into the distance.

 

"We'll take that as a good sign," Thorin said, smiling down at Bilbo, who smiled back.

 

"I sincerely hope so," he murmured as he stared out over the distance towards the Lonely Mountain. It was such a long way still before they got there, so many leagues that things could and probably would go wrong, as much as he would like to think the worst was behind them.

 

Sighing when he felt Kíli come up behind him and slide his arms around his chest, Bilbo turned his head, looked back at him, and smiled softly.

 

Kíli kissed the top of his head. "Nothing Hobbity to say?" he murmured.

 

As Thorin chuckled beside them, Bilbo huffed and pointed rather awkwardly in the direction they'd come. "There are very angry Goblins, Wargs, Orcs, and an irate Azog behind us." He pointed to the ground. "We are here." Then he pointed off in the distance where the Lonely Mountain was barely visible. "That's Erebor way over there. And between us and quite possibly a very alive, enormous dragon, for whom I would not even be enough for a midnight snack, lies that.

 

"Mirkwood. From what I've heard from the Elves talking in Rivendell, it is a very dangerous place to be, even if one actually lived there. I heard some rather disturbing discussions when the Elves didn't know I was there. I am not looking forward to the trek through there."

 

Gandalf hummed behind him. "We shall see. Come now, we need to get off the top of the Carrock. I daresay it will take us until late afternoon to climb down, even with the old stairs here, and we need to find a bit of food. I do believe I know of a place where we can replenish our supplies."

 

With sighs and a few groans, Bilbo and the Dwarves slowly began the climb down to the base of the Carrock. Bilbo could only imagine what was in store for them in the days to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As indicated, this is part of a series, and as it's a mixture of movie and book canon, the second part of the series won't be worked on until after I've seen The Desolation of Smaug a few times and figure out what I want to incorporate and how.


End file.
